All We Needed
by AlexisRose84
Summary: "So many children in need of a home, so many homes in need of a child." Modern AU. John and Anna have a home that needs a child and there are three children that need a home. Will their home be the home for them? As life goes from two to five, they have to quickly learn how to become the family these children need them to be. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story alert. This story is inspired by a lot of things. Family members of mine, the movie Instant Family, the show in general (even though this isn't the route they took on the show), etc. I do write often about miscarriages because Anna had them on the show and it is something I went through many times. So if you see that pop up a lot, that is why. But this story isn't about that, not mainly anyway. It's about becoming foster parents with the hope to adopt. There will be ups and downs. Angsty moments and happy ones too. Enjoy! **_

**All We Needed **

**Chapter 1**

Her fingers tapped nervously on the side of her leg and tried not to pay attention to the timer on her phone. Biting down on the side of her lip, she glanced up at the ceiling. One minute never felt so long in her life.

Finally the timer dinged. She quickly shut it off, as to not alert John of what she was doing. Then with a deep breath, she glanced down at the white stick in her hand.

_Negative. _

She tried to combat the sad feeling that seeped deep within her bones. She knew it was a long shot, but there had been part of her that thought she might be pregnant. Anna hid the test deep in the small trash can and then she stood. With the tips of her fingers, she wiped under her eyelids and took in a breath. It was fine. They were fine.

But she couldn't help feel disappointed. They had been married for five years and both longed so deeply for a baby. Anna had been able to get pregnant a few times, but she had sadly miscarried them. After their last loss, they decided to wait a while before talking about children again. It had taken a lot out of them emotionally with so many losses in such a short amount of time.

She heard John's alarm going off in their bedroom and attempted to pull herself together. The last thing she wanted was to start his day with disappointment. She shouldn't have even checked; she had known it was a long shot.

Walking into her closet, she found her most obnoxious Christmas sweater. Today was her last day of work before the holiday season. As a teacher of six and seven year olds, she knew wearing the sweater would make their day. She slipped it over her top and searched for her reindeer ears.

"You're looking mighty cheerful this morning, my darling," John said behind her. He inched forward and kissed the nook of her neck.

"I think the children will enjoy it," Anna said, turning to face her husband. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she sighed contently. "Are you ready to go to Mum and Dad's tonight?" Her parents were throwing a small Christmas party like they did every year. John wasn't a fan of the celebration, because it included games and other uncomfortable traditions. But his mother was always invited and it was a good time for them all to be together. He got along well with Anna's parents and it made her happy.

"Yes."

"Good, I got you a new Christmas sweater for the occasion. You should wear it to work today," Anna playfully teased. John's hands ran up the back of Anna's sweater and rested just below her bra.

"I'd like to take yours off," John slyly said. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the spot just below her ear.

"Now, now, Mr. Bates, I have to get to work early today," Anna said, kissing his cheek. Then she ducked out of his hold and began to search for her shoes. She heard John walk away and turn on the shower. "Ah," she murmured to herself, when she found her shoes hiding behind a shirt that had fallen onto the floor.

"Anna? What's this?" John questioned. Anna stood and the bells on her reindeer ears jingled. Peeking out of the closet door, she saw that John was holding the pregnancy test box. Her face paled. She had remembered to hide the test, but somehow completely forgotten about the box. Sighing, she stepped closer to John and twisted her lips.

"Are…are you pregnant?" The hope in his words made Anna's heartbreak more. She shook her head and took the box out of his hands.

"No," she said. "I thought I might be, but I am not."

"Oh Anna," John murmured, bringing himself closer to Anna and pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you thought you might be pregnant?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," she replied honestly into his chest. She felt John sigh against her and his hands began to rub her back.

"Anna, what have we said about keeping secrets?"

Anna pulled back slightly and met his eyes. "No more secrets; no more holding on to hopes or pain alone." The first time Anna was pregnant she had kept it a secret. She had wanted to wait until she had the first ultrasound with a strong heartbeat to show John. However, it backfired, because at her appointment she learned that her baby didn't have a heartbeat. John found out she was pregnant and had lost the baby all in the same phone call. After that moment, he told her it wasn't her job to protect him. They were to be there for one another, always.

John's hand ran up her side and came up to rest on her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek bone and he gave her a smile. "Always," he stated strongly. "I love you, Anna May Bates. When you are hopeful, I want to be hopeful. When you are sad, I want to be there so you don't have to cry alone."

"So you'll wear your new sweater to work today, since you don't want me to look foolish alone today?" Anna lightheartedly asked.

"No," John quickly said, but with a wide smile. "I don't work with you, so that doesn't count."

"Sure," Anna caught his lips with hers and eagerly joined their lips. Pulling away, she panted happily. "I should get going. See you at 4? We have to leave for Mum and Dad's at 4:30. You know Dad gets upset if anyone is late."

"I'll be home by 4. I promise."

"Good, see you then."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The sweater Anna picked out for him was itchy. As they drove over to Anna's parents' house, John had to focus on not scratching his chest every five seconds. Anna kept looking over at him with a smile, however, and he would itch all day if it kept her happy. They parked their car on the curve and John saw Anna's dad working on some lights for the outside of the house.

"Dad," Anna happily exclaimed, stepping out of the car and throwing her arm around his neck. "Why didn't you call John to come over and help you earlier this week?"

Her father grumbled something John couldn't hear and he heard Anna laugh. Anna's father was a bit strict and gruff sometimes, but he was also very kind and loved Anna more than anyone else in the world. His softness always came out when he saw his wife and his daughter. When he saw John, though, he always looked at him like the man who stole his daughter from him. John was pretty sure he would never be enough in his eyes, but that was okay. John wouldn't expect anything less than unreachable expectations for Anna.

"Hello, Mr. Carson," John said, putting out his arm to shake his father-in-law's hand. Charles Carson glanced momentarily, before shaking his son-in-law's hand back. Charles had not been very happy when his daughter had brought home a man nearly fourteen years older than her. While he had to admit that John was a loving husband to his daughter, he was still not sure about him. Although, he was pretty sure he would never fully approve anyone for his Anna.

Elsie Carson, though, was a completely different story. Upon realizing her daughter and son-in-law were at the house, she rushed outside to greet them. She placed a quick peck on Anna's cheek and then wrapped her arms around John's neck. She had also been unsure about Anna dating an older man, but once she saw how devoted he was to Anna all of her doubt faded.

"Happy Christmas," Elsie said to both John and Anna. "You both are the first ones here. I spoke with the Crawleys; they will be here shortly."

"My mum should be here soon too," John added.

"Well come in, come in," Elsie replied. "It's cold outside."

When they walked into the house, they were accosted by the wall of Anna-that's what John called it. It was an entire wall dedicated to photos of Anna and all of her accolades and awards. Even though it had been up for years, it still made Anna blush every time she saw it. She had been out of the house for nearly fifteen years now and her parents refused to take it down.

"It's cute," John whispered into her ear. Anna pushed against him.

"It's absolutely embarrassing. Now all of our family friends will get to glance at it. They haven't even updated the photos. The newest one was of my high school graduation. There isn't even a photo of my graduation from the university or our wedding. Six years of photos on one big wall the moment you walk into the house. My parents might be a bit insane."

"We are not," Elsie said behind her. "Is it so bad that we are proud of our daughter?"

"I don't think so," John replied, earning a playful smack from Anna. "I think it's wonderful."

"And we do have photos from your wedding and graduation, dear. They are on the wall over there," Elsie said, pointing to the wall across the way. It was true. There was another wall dedicated to the more recent photos of Anna. However, it didn't seem as obnoxious or off putting as the one right when you entered the house.

John's hand came up to rest on the small of Anna's back and he led her into the living room. Charles' cleared his throat unapprovingly and John dropped his hand. Anna chuckled. Her husband wasn't afraid of much, but there was a bit of fear of her father.

"Should I inform him that we have sex and touching my lower back is nothing? I mean, we are married and have been for five years," Anna teasingly whispered to John. John's cheeks went red.

"It's probably better that we don't," he quickly replied. He watched as both of his in-laws walked into the kitchen.

"If you think that's best," Anna said with a wink.

She sat down on the couch and pulled the photo book off the coffee table. It was another book of Anna. All around the house there were elements of Anna. John often pointed out that he got one picture in the entire house. Even her bedroom was still left how it was when she was eighteen and went off to university.

"Oh, I love these," John said, leaning in to look at the book with Anna. The first page was of Anna, Elsie, and Charles. Anna was twelve years old. It was the day they had adopted her.

"It was the best day," Anna muttered, her finger ran over their happy faces. "I had been in and out of foster houses for six years and then they wanted to keep me. They loved me; they love me," she said with a smile.

"They do," John agreed. He wrapped his arm around Anna and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her hair and then glanced back down at the photo. "What…what if we did this?"

"What? Made a scrapbook of photos of me?" Anna questioned, confused.

"No, silly beggar," John laughed. "What if we fostered? There are so many children in the world in need of a home. And we're a home that needs a child."

Anna's eyes met his and she searched his face carefully. It was something she had thought about often, but hadn't brought up to John.

"Truly, you really would like to do this?" She asked, hopeful. John's lips curled up into a smile and it made his eyes shine.

"Truly, my darling." Anna bent forward and pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

"We'll talk about it more after the party," she said. "But I would be very interested, Mr. Bates. Very."

_**To be continued...**_

_Want more, let me know! I may have one or two more updates before my Holiday Hiatus. I keep having story ideas and this chapter literally wrote itself. My muse apparently can't take a break for the holidays, lol. Thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to those who read, reviewed, etc. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 2**

"A cat!" Anna yelled, making Mary sigh loudly and throw her hands up in the air. She attempted to make another movement that also resembled a cat, so Anna tried, "A lion!"

"Anna! I'm not a cat!" Mary screamed.

"No talking!" Robert warned. Mary glanced at her father unapprovingly, before moving her arms in large motions. Anna's brows furrowed; she was so lost.

"Um….a boat?" She cautiously said. The timer dinged and Mary sighed again.

"I was a horse; it was quite obvious," Mary indignantly replied. They had paired up into groups for charades. No one ever wanted to be on Mary's team. She wasn't the best at the game, but she also got angry if she didn't win. Being Mary's best friend, Anna always ended up her teammate.

"Dinner's ready!" Elsie called from the kitchen. Everyone happily got up, glad the game was over. Anna stayed back a few paces so she could be with John. He had been sitting on the other side of the room. As the game had gone on, he had grown more and more competitive.

"I thought you hated this game," Anna jokingly pestered. She entangled her fingers with his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I won't play to win," he replied, smiling. Anna murmured and let out a yawn. The party had only been in full swing for an hour, but after spending a day with excited children, she was exhausted.

When they turned the corner to enter the kitchen, John unlatched their fingers and Anna stood up straight. Despite the fact they were adults and married, John didn't want to have to deal with disapproving looks from Anna's father for any type of PDA.

Anna went to speak with John's mother, while John headed to the table and sat next to his old friend, Robert. The two had served together in the military many years ago. It had created a bond between the two of them. John being friends with the father of Anna's best friend was how the two met.

The meal went off without a hitch. There was plenty of chatter between everyone and thankfully they were a group where everyone got along. Anna chuckled with Mrs. Bates about old stories of John's youth. During those moments, John would playfully eye Anna and tell his mother that it was quite enough.

"No, tell me more. I love hearing about a young Johnny," Anna egged on.

"Well, when he was five he believed in Santa Claus so much so that he…."

"Mum, this story never needs to be repeated," John cut her off.

"No, I haven't heard this one, please do tell!" Anna enthusiastically said to his mother. Elizabeth Bates chuckled.

"Yes, please do," Mary added.

"Johnny was a curious young boy," Elizabeth began, making John groan loudly. "He decided he was going to attempt to climb up the chimney to see how Santa got down it."

"No!" Anna giggled and the whole table erupted into laughter.

"When I came into the living room, Johnny was covered in soot and so was the entire room. It took weeks to clean up. I'm pretty sure there is still soot deep in the carpet."

The laughter grew louder and Anna watched as John's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Anna wrapped her hand around his arm and leaned forward to him.

"It's cute," she whispered to him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Easy for you to say," John lightheartedly replied in return. His fingers curled around a stray hair dangling around her face and he gave her a warm smile. Then he turned his attention to the room.

"I never did figure out how he did it, either," John playfully added to the discussion. Everyone laughed again. Anna leaned into John's shoulder and smiled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After everyone left the party, John and Anna were the only ones left. They always stayed later to help Anna's parents clean up the house. John worked on straightening up opposite of wherever Charles was. The two worked in the same room, completely quiet to one another. It was almost as though neither was there.

Anna and Elsie were in the kitchen cleaning up and putting things away. They had a close relationship and Anna always looked forward to these times with her mother.

"Do you ever regret adopting an older child?" Anna carefully asked her mother, as she wiped down the counter top. Elsie paused what she was doing and turned to Anna, complete confusion covering her features.

"Absolutely not, Anna May!" She said crossly. "You were made for our family and we do not regret a minute of being your parents."

Anna sighed. "But you don't have those memories like John's mum. You got me as a difficult pre-teen. I was truly awful," Anna said, staring down at her hands. She recalled how angry she was the day she entered their house as a newly twelve year old. The two had the brightest smiles on their faces and had been so welcoming, but she just expected it to be another house that she would leave shortly. She had no idea that they would want to keep her, want to really be her parents.

"Anna, love," Elsie said gently, walking forward and taking her daughter's hands in her own. "You were not awful; you were hurt. There's a difference. Now, I won't lie and say I don't wish we would have been able to get you earlier in life, but we do not regret any of it. The moment you entered our house we knew the three of us were meant to be together."

"You did?"

"Absolutely," Elsie strongly stated. "Now, what's brought this on?"

Anna shifted uneasily on her feet and then she slowly glanced up at Elsie. "You know that John and I want children, so badly."

"Yes, I know," Elsie sadly replied. She knew the heartache Anna had been through these past five years hoping for a baby.

"Well, John mentioned fostering earlier today. And I've thought about it for a while," Anna admitted to her mum.

"Oh, Anna, how wonderful. You both would be wonderful," Elsie exclaimed.

"But I know what some of those kids have been through, John doesn't. I just worry that he doesn't know what he's signing up for."

"Anna, dear, you will never regret giving a child love," Elsie stated. "Your father and I fostered for ten years before we found you. All of the children that came in and out of our homes in those ten years still hold a special place in our hearts. I pray that we gave them the love that they needed during those years. I won't say it won't be difficult, Anna. It will. But the most difficult part will be saying goodbye. You have to prepare your heart for that, my love."

"I've had plenty of goodbyes in my life," Anna quietly replied. Elsie solemnly nodded.

"I know."

Anna's arms wrapped around her mother and she held her close. "Thanks, Mum, for everything. Truly." She pulled back and gave her mother a bright smile. "I'll see you on Christmas?"

"Bright and early," Elsie replied with a wink.

"Love you."

"Love you too, my dear girl."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Anna told me something interesting tonight," Elsie said, as she climbed into the bed next to her husband.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"She and John are talking about becoming foster parents," Elsie replied. Charles sat up and his lips curled into a frown.

"Well, I'm hoping you didn't encourage that," he said with a shake of his head.

"And why not, Mr. Carson? You and I fostered for ten years. Why shouldn't Anna do the same? I think she would be brilliant."

"Of course she would be brilliant, Elsie. Our Anna has a heart of gold," Charles quickly stated, a bit huffily. "But it can be heartbreaking. That poor girl had a tough life before she came to us and I am not sure she knows just how challenging it can be. I don't want her hurt."

Elsie's face softened. Charles love for Anna could be heard in his words.

"Sadly, I think she does, Charlie. She will be able to understand where those kids are coming from. Do you regret our ten years fostering before Anna?"

"Absolutely not," Charles gruffly replied.

"Exactly. I don't believe Anna will regret a moment of it either. Plus, she has John. He will help her through any of the harder moments." At Elsie words, Charles nodded. While no one would ever be good enough for Anna in his eyes, he did have to admit that the closest would be John.

"I just don't want her to have to face any more challenges in life, Elsie," Charles said softly.

"Me either, but we can't protect her from the world. She still has struggles rather we like it or not. Now, let's get some sleep, Charlie. It's been a long evening," she bent over and pressed a kiss against his cheek."

"Good night, Elsie."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Did your mum have fun tonight?" Anna questioned John. She tore off her obnoxious Christmas sweater and threw it into a basket against the wall. John nodded, before moaning in appreciation of his wife before him. His hands came up to her back and his fingers dug lightly into her skin. Anna placed her hands against his chest and smiled.

"I think it went well. I'm glad our parents get along," she continued. Again, John just nodded. His head bent down and he began to pepper kisses along the curve of her neck. "Did you have fun?"

John threw his head up and groaned. "Can we not talk about the party anymore right now, my darling? I'm trying to show you how much I appreciate you," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

Anna chuckled lightly. Her hands fell to the hem of his shirt and she closed her fingers around it, before lifting it up and over John's head. John then eagerly lifted Anna up into his arms and Anna responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. As he led her back to the bed, his lips went back to her neck. He gently placed her onto the bed and Anna helped to scoot them both back so that her head could rest on the pillows.

"I love you," Anna said between kisses.

"I love you, too," he returned. His lips fell to her collar bone and Anna moaned in delight.

Even though they were both tired, they didn't rush. They enjoyed the nuances of one another. When they finally came together as one, they both sighed, pleased. The two always felt complete as they joined.

Later, as they laid together, shrouded in the glow of their lovemaking, Anna rested her head against John's chest. Her fingers ran over his chest and she drew lazy circles.

"If we do this," Anna finally started, "We will take siblings together. We don't say no to older children. We….we take them all…" Anna said into his chest. John's hand rested on her upper arm and he gave her a loving squeeze. He didn't know much about her time before she was adopted; she didn't speak of it often. However, he did know about her sister and how the two had been separated because of age. It was something that still haunted Anna. She hadn't seen her little sister since she was six.

"Yes, of course," John agreed. Anna heavily sighed and sat up so she could meet John's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you, John, you're tribal," she said, slowly. John eyed her curiously, wondering what she meant. "And your tribe doesn't have a lot of members. You want your own child; no substitute will do." John's head shook softly and his hand came up to rest upon Anna's cheek.

"No, my darling, that's not true. I have seen the love between you and your parents. Love comes in all forms. Blood doesn't make a family. I want a family with you. Perhaps this is our way to a family and if not, I do feel like it may be our calling. I want to do this with all my heart. I have seen how it changed your life. Why shouldn't we try to do the same for others?"

Anna's hand came up to rest upon John's and she smiled. "Yes, I have always dreamt of doing it one day. And you know, they'll change our lives too. Just like I changed my mum and dad's. It's not going to be easy…."

"I don't expect it to be. But I do expect it'll be worth it."

"Yes. I love you, Mr. Bates." Anna leaned forward and caressed his lips with her own.

"I love you too, my darling."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please let me know what you think so far. There may be one more chapter before my holiday hiatus. If not, updates for this story and my others will return early January. Have a Happy Holiday season! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for the support! I am finally back from my trip and will be back to working on my stories. Lots is going on though, so I will work on my stories when I can and some of the updates may be a bit shorter than I would have liked. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 3**

_At six years old, Anna knew better than to be listening in on the adults talking in the other room. Her baby sister, Emma, was playing in the corner of the room with her new dolly she had gotten for Christmas. The two year old giggled as the baby doll spoke to her. Upon finding the button on the baby's belly, Emma began to hit it over and over, enjoying each saying. _

_ Anna sighed. She stepped closer to the door and glanced through the crack. It was just wide enough so she could see her foster mother, Jean, speaking to the nice lady that had brought them to this house four months ago. _

_ "We are ready to adopt," Jean said to the nice lady. Anna felt her lips curl into a smile. Adopt meant they would get to stay here permanently. While Anna didn't feel connected to Jean and Bill, they were nice to her and Emma loved them. They had connected with Emma and Anna loved to see her sister happy. Plus, anywhere was better than where they had come from. _

_ "That's wonderful," the nice lady replied. "We can get the paperwork started for Emma and Anna…."_

_ "No, we just want Emma," Jean interrupted. Anna's face fell and at the same moment, she saw the nice lady's fall as well. The nice lady's brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head. _

_ "Anna and Emma are siblings. When we brought them to you, you said you would take siblings and children under the age of eight." _

_ Anna could feel tears building up in her eyes. They didn't want her. _

_ "Yes, well, Anna is a good enough kid, but she doesn't bond with us….especially my husband. She won't let him near her," Jean explained. "How are we supposed to live with a child that doesn't like us?" _

_ The nice lady's lips twisted. "You know what that child has been through. You need to be patient. We don't separate siblings unless we absolutely have to. You knew that coming into this, Mrs. Brown. Perhaps you should give it another try for a few more months…."_

_ "Can't we just have Emma? We love her. She loves us. She won't remember that she had a sister."_

_ The nice lady's face tightened and she sat up straight. "Perhaps not, but Anna will. You want to take away her one connection?" _

_ Anna's head turned toward Emma. The little girl had moved on to playing with a large chunky puzzle. She was so happy. It was unlike before where she cried all the time from hunger and lack of love outside of her sister. Jean and Bill gave her the love she hadn't gotten before. With a sigh, Anna pushed the door open some more and walked into the kitchen. _

_ "Mrs. Crawley, surely you…." Jean tapered off her words at the sight of Anna standing in the room. Suddenly, Anna's voice felt caught in her throat and she began to pick at the edge of her shirt. _

_ Mrs. Crawley turned to face Anna and she offered her a kind smile. "Hello, Anna. Do you remember me, Cora Crawley?" Anna nodded. _

_ "I…." Anna feebly began. She took a few more steps forward so that she was closer to Cora. "Emma can stay here. She's happy here." Cora's head shook slightly and she reached out to take Anna's hand into her own. _

_ "You don't have to worry, little one. We won't separate you." _

_ "No, Emma is happy. She'll be too old soon; people won't want her either." _

_ "Anna, it's not that we don't want….." Cora turned her head sharply to stop Jean from talking. Then she gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze. _

_ "People want you Anna," Cora strongly stated. "You are wanted." _

_ "I'm not," Anna said, shaking her small head. "But they love Emma. Emma loves them. Let her stay. I…I'll be fine." _

_ Cora's lips fell into a frown, as she reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Anna's ear. _

_ "You are too young to be making these kinds of decisions, Anna. Too young for all of this," she murmured. "Go back and play, alright? I will come and talk to you in a few minutes." _

_ Anna nodded, but before she turned she whispered, "Do it for Emma, please." Then she skirted away. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John walked into the living room to find Anna glancing out of the kitchen window. Her eyes were glassed with tears and he immediately rushed to her side.

"My darling," he gently said, stepping a step closer and taking her arm into his hand. "What's wrong?"

Anna's head shook and she offered him a crooked smile. "Nothing."

"You look as though you are about to cry," John countered. With a sigh, Anna leaned closer to John and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just some memories is all. I have dinner in the oven. When will your mum be here again?" John frowned. Anna's memories were not something she let him privy to often. He knew a few short stories, but Anna liked to keep the first twelve years of her life locked up in her mind. John brought his arm around her back and held her closer to him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he sighed. He wished she felt as though she could share even the darkest of things she experienced with him. She didn't need to worry about what he would think of her, because he knew she was a survivor.

It was Christmas Eve and that night was always reserved for John's mother. They would eat dinner and then open presents. It was perfect, because as a young child, Christmas Eve had been their night for presents. That gave Christmas morning for Anna's parents. Elsie and Charles always went overboard for Christmas. They would show up at Anna and John's house before the sun came up and tell them to stay in their rooms until all the presents from Santa were under the tree. Ever since Anna had come to live with them, they had made a spectacle of Christmas morning. It didn't matter that Anna was now an adult. They still did it just the same.

"At six," John answered. "I told her it wouldn't run as late as last year. I'd like to get some sleep before your parents arrive tomorrow morning."

Anna just chuckled. While John complained yearly about her parents' Christmas tradition, she knew deep down that he loved it.

"You could invite her to join us," Anna suggested like she did every year. John just shook his head.

"Mum isn't a morning person. Why do you think we did presents Christmas Eve?" He pressed a kiss to her temple, and then stepped back to begin setting the table.

"Will we tell her this evening?" Anna questioned, turning to face John. John's brows furrowed.

"Tell her what?"

"Of our plans to foster."

"Oh, if that's what you want, my darling," John replied. Anna turned her hands over and over in front of her, before nodding her head.

"I do. Unless you think she'll not like it…." Anna's word faded.

"Mum will love it," John assured. "She'll be thrilled."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As John predicted, Mrs. Bates was ecstatic with their news of the two of them planning on foster to adopt. Upon telling her, she jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around both of their necks.

"You both will be wonderful," she happily said. "Oh, I can't wait to have some grands to spoil. When will you start? When can I expect to have grandbabies to buy presents for?"

"Alright," John said a bit gruffly, as he felt smothered by the tight hold his mother had around his neck. He pulled her arm off him and gave her a tight smile. "We have classes and paperwork and other steps before they'll give us children in our home. They don't just drop kids off at the house when you say you are interested."

"Right, right," Elizabeth said, letting go of Anna. "If you both need anything to help with any of it, let me know. I want to help in any way possible."

"Thank you," Anna replied sincerely to her mother in law. She was grateful for a mother in law she got along with. She had always heard terror stories of women not getting along with their in laws, but she got along with hers wonderfully. Elizabeth Bates was a kind woman who had always wanted more children. She said she was thankful to have been blessed with John, but she had wished she had been able to give him a sibling. When she met Anna, she told her right away how happy she made her son. It had made Anna smile.

In her early life, she didn't know what it meant to be wanted, to be loved. And yet, once she found the Carsons, her life had turned in the most positive way. Despite that, however, there were still moments where she questioned her worth. Twelve years without love, without being wanted still took a bit of a toll on her self-confidence.

"We really should get to bed," John stated moments later. The clock said it was nearing eleven pm. Any time with Elizabeth always flew by to Anna. They could talk about nearly anything.

"Yes, I know your parents will be here bright and early," Elizabeth said, standing from the sofa. "Happy Christmas, my loves. Call me tomorrow afternoon."

They both hugged Elizabeth goodnight. John walked her to her car. As the two stepped outside, Elizabeth took John's hand into her own.

"I do think you both will do great, Johnny," she stated again. "Just guard your heart some. The hardest part will be if you have to say goodbye to any of those children. And watch out for Anna's heart too. That poor girl has been through so much." John nodded. He bent down and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I will. Happy Christmas, Mum."

"Happy Christmas, Johnny."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Do you think you got them enough gifts, Elsie?" Charles grumpily stated, as he began to carry the gifts out to the car.

"Oh Charlie, it isn't that much," Elsie replied playfully. "And it's tradition to go all out on Christmas with Anna. Do you want to stop it now?"

"Of course not. It's just…..it's a bit much for adults, don't you think?"

"No," Elsie quickly stated. "I do not. And some of those gifts are for you too, you know, Mr. Carson. Perhaps next year we will have some grandchildren to buy gifts for."

"Don't remind me. We won't have space in the car!"

"For heaven's sake, Charlie. You'll be the one buying all the gifts. Remember Anna's second Christmas with us? You bought her a phone for her room and a computer? And then took her on a shopping spree?"

"It was her first official Christmas as our daughter. That was different," he stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Elsie just shook it off. She knew he enjoyed these traditions they had with Anna.

As they placed the final batch of presents into the back of the car, Charles paused Elsie by grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to him. He tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to his.

"Merry Christmas, Elsie. I love you," he said before pressing a kiss to her lips. Pulling away, Elsie smiled.

"Happy Christmas to you, Charlie. I love you, too."

"I am so glad we have each other and Anna," Charlie sincerely stated.

"And John," Elsie added. Charlie heavily sighed, but nodded

"And John," he reluctantly added. "Let's get going. The sun will be up soon. They will be expecting us."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Soon we will meet the children that come to stay with Anna and John. I have finally settled on their ages and names (at least I hope so...I have been debating all 3 weeks that I have been away from this story, lol.) If you have the chance, let me know what you think of the story so far. I will try to update soon. Thank you! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all! I appreciate the kind reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)_**

**Chapter 4**

_"Charles, Elsie," Cora happily said, as the two greeted her into their home. She gave Elsie a warm hug and then followed her into the living room where they motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. _

_ Cora had known the pair for nearly a decade now. She had been working as a social worker for almost ten years and during those years she had worked often with the Carsons. They were one of her favorite foster families that she worked with. The two were kind, loving people who had gotten into fostering for the right reasons. Just recently, they had informed Cora that they wanted to adopt. Originally, they had signed up to be temporary housing for children needing a safe space while their families worked on getting them back. But now, after ten years, they wanted to become someone's parent. _

_ "Do you have an age you are hoping for?" Cora questioned. She was relieved, but not surprised, when they both shook their heads no. _

_ "Well…." Elsie started, her lips twitching. "Maybe older than 10. We're older and younger children are more likely to be adopted anyway." _

_ Cora nodded. It was true. It was a sad, but true fact about the system. As each year passed for a child, it decreased the likelihood for him or her to find a permanent home. _

_ "I actually have someone in mind for you both," Cora said with a smile. She pulled out a photo of a young lady and placed it in front of them. "Her name is Anna. She is twelve years old and has been in the system for six years." _

_ Charles lifted the picture and he sighed. There was a sadness deep within the girl's blue eyes. _

_ "What's her story?" Charles asked, as he handed the photo over to Elsie. _

_ "It's a tough one," Cora admitted, "But nothing you two can't handle. Her mother lost custody of her and her sister when she was six years old." _

_ "A sister?" Elsie questioned. "Where is she?" Cora unhappily sighed. _

_ "She was adopted soon after. She was only two and the foster family wanted her, but not Anna. I tried to keep the two of them together, but Anna insisted it was okay. I said no. She was too little to make that call, but people higher up than me said if Anna was fine with it then they approved it. I tried to push back against that call, but…." Cora's words faded and she wiped the stray tear that slid down her cheek. _

_ "How awful," Elsie replied. "Poor girl." Cora nodded. She had been with Anna since the beginning of her journey through foster care. In many ways, Cora was attached to the young girl and had tried to find her the perfect home. But despite it all, she had never been able to find the match. _

_ "Yes, she's been in seven foster homes since," Cora added. "She's a very angry girl."_

_ "And why….why did her mother lose custody?" Charles asked. He knew to ask the hard questions. But he knew it was important to know where a child came from to be able to help them. _

_ "Drugs and an inappropriate boyfriend," Cora uneasily answered. "Anna was basically raising her younger sister on her own while the two were either away or blacked out at the house. She was also protecting her sister from the boyfriend. From what I gathered, Anna made sure her sister was never touched, but Anna was." _

_ Elsie sharply inhaled and closed her eyes. Sadly, this wasn't the first time they had worked with a child who had been abused in that way, but it didn't ever make it easier to hear it. _

_ "She doesn't like men," Cora continued. _

_ "Well, of course not," Charles huffily stated. "That poor girl." _

_ "She'll take a lot of patience, a lot of understanding. But I do think you two will be the perfect fit for her. You have a lot of knowledge and practice. But of course, you get to make the call on if you would like to take her in or not."_

_ "Oh, absolutely we will," Elsie replied, not a moment of hesitation in her voice. Charles nodded strongly beside her. _

_ "Yes, we want her." _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elsie walked into Anna's house and followed her voice to one of the back rooms. She found Anna in the mist of painting the walls a nice welcoming blue color. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and there were splatters of paint all over her frame.

"What's all this?" Elsie questioned her daughter. Anna wiped her cheek, spreading the light blue across her cheek bone.

"Just getting the rooms ready for the children," Anna replied. "I thought some warm colors might be nicer than these stark white walls. We're putting twin beds in this room and then a bunk bed and a crib in the other room across the hall."

"Oh wow," Elsie replied. "You're preparing for a lot of children." Anna bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

"I know," she said, her face falling slightly. "It's a bit much, isn't it? I…I just want to make sure every child has his or her own bed and I want them to feel welcome and….."

"It's all very lovely," Elsie cut in, calming her daughter's fears.

Anna slowly nodded and placed the paint brush into the bin. It was then she noticed her mother had a basket in her hands.

"What's this?" Anna asked. Elsie handed the basket to Anna.

"It's just some toys for the kids. I brought a few games and small toys that seemed good for multiple ages." Anna smiled. Her mother would know what type of things to have in the house for kids.

"Thanks, Mum. Truly. I am getting anxious about it all. I worry that I won't know what to do. John tells me I'm being silly…."

"He's not wrong. You'll be fine. And if you have any questions, your father and I are just a call away."

Anna glanced around the room and began to bounce uneasily on her heels. Her stomach was a ball of nerves, but she was also extremely excited about it all.

"Is…is it bad that I'm hoping we get a baby?" Anna finally asked her mother. She felt bad asking the question out loud. When she and John had made the decision to do this, they had decided not to put an age limit on the children.

"No, dear. Why would that be bad?" Anna shook her head.

"I….I don't know, it's silly. Like, I'd be happy for multiple children with multiple ages, but I've just…for years I've been wishing for a baby," Anna admitted. Her lips trembled slightly. "I mean, I'll love them all. A baby isn't…" She paused, unable to explain exactly what she meant. Elsie, however, knew her daughter well. She took the basket from Anna's hands and set it down on the floor, before taking Anna's hands into her own.

"My darling girl, you have been through a lot. You're allowed to dream for a baby. You may not get one, however. But I do know from the bottom of my heart, that you will love the children you get. The age won't matter once they are here."

"Thanks, Mum."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"John!" Anna's voice was nearly breathless over the line. John had been working on his computer when Anna's name had pulled up on the screen. Since they had decided to foster, the two determined that it was best for Anna to take a sabbatical from her job for a little while. That way there could be a parent home at all times for the children.

They had been working on getting everything prepared for fostering for a few months. Now they were eligible to foster. John assumed that was what this call was about.

"Yes, my darling," he said calmly into the phone.

"Three children," she stated. "They are giving us three children…._tonight_."

"To…tonight?" He nearly chocked on his coffee. While he had known these things happened quickly, it still surprised him all the same.

"Yes, the social worker said she would be bringing them at five. So, can you come home early?"

"Absolutely," John replied. "What are their names? Ages?" He heard Anna chuckle into the phone, as though she had just realized she hadn't told him any of that yet.

"Oh they are 10, 7, and 5. Micah and Milo are the oldest two, they are boys and Morgan is the youngest, she's a girl."

"Three children, John. They are giving us three," John could hear the thrill and anxiousness in Anna's voice.

"Are they up for adoption?" John knew they had asked for children who could be adopted, but they had been told that wasn't always possible.

"Yes!" Anna cried happily into the phone. "But I don't want to get ahead of ourselves, yet. Things can change and they might not even like us."

"Oh, they'll love you. No one couldn't love you," John said. He heard the line go silent and for a brief moment he wondered if he had lost the connection. It was then he realized what he said. A generally innocent comment, but not to his wife. He knew here were people who should have loved her, who hadn't. He felt foolish for saying that; even though he knew she was easy to love, she didn't. "Anna?"

"I….I'll see you this evening. I'm going to order a pizza. Kids like pizza, right?"

"Yes. Now don't get yourself too worked up. I'll be home by four. I love you."

"I love you, too!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When John arrived home, he was unsurprised to find Anna adjusting the cushions on the couch. Upon seeing him, Anna walked to his side and began to chatter away about what all she had done that day to prepare for the children's arrival.

"They'll probably need more clothes," Anna continued on. "Micah and Milo are in school, so they will have to go tomorrow. Morgan, however, doesn't. So perhaps she and I will go clothing shopping tomorrow. I'll also need to run to the grocery store to pick up food they like. I was also thinking we could take them to the store to each pick out something special to have….."

"I think you might be getting a few steps ahead of yourself, Anna," John said, grabbing her hand into her own. "Why don't we just take it one day at a time, okay?" Anna chewed on her lower lip, but nodded. "I took tomorrow off, so I can help with dropping the boys off at school."

"I'm anxious," Anna admitted. "Are we ready for this, truly ready?"

"I'm not sure anyone is every truly ready for parenthood," John replied.

"Perhaps not," Anna agreed. "I guess everyone kind of figures it out as they go along."

"Yes," John said, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

For the next hour, Anna went back to fussing over the house and ordered some pizzas for them to have for dinner. She wasn't sure what kinds to buy, so she ordered multiple types with all different types of toppings. Finally, the hour passed and they saw the car pulling up in front of the house.

Anna and John opened the door and saw the social worker helping the children out of the car. Morgan was the first one out. The small girl glanced up at the two and began to twist her brown curls with her finger. In her other hand, she held tightly to a stuffed bear. Suddenly, she was pushed lightly to the side by another child. A boy stepped out and he looked just like Morgan with the dark hair and dark eyes. Anna noted how he grabbed for Morgan's hand. Finally, the oldest, Micah, stepped out of the car. His hair was still brown, but it was a much lighter brown than his siblings and his eyes were green. He had a sour expression on his face. John and Anna both watched as the social worker whispered something into his ear.

"Alright," they heard him murmur back.

"Hello," Anna finally said, as the three were escorted up the stairs toward them. "I'm Anna and this is John." John offered the three children a big smile.

"Hi!" Morgan's little voice rang. "You have a big house."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bates," the social worker said. "This is Micah, Milo, and Morgan. Let's go inside and get them settled."

**To be continued...**

_**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! _**

**Chapter 5**

_He was anxious. He had been doing this for ten years and today he was more anxious than the first time a child was bought to their house. Charles Carson knew children. Elsie and he had been working with children of all ages and backgrounds for a decade, but today was different. Today he might meet his future child. A child who would become his own. _

_ Elsie seemed to note his anxious behavior, because she laced her fingers into his and held his shoulder down with her other hand to keep him from bouncing in anticipation of what was to come. _

_ "My, Mr. Carson, I don't recall ever seeing you this apprehensive when a new child came to our house," she told him, bringing her hand down to rest on his broad chest. His heart was racing as though he had just run a marathon. _

_ "I know," Charles replied, flustered. "This is different," he added. Elsie's head bobbed in agreement. _

_ "You'll do just fine, Charlie. We have worked with children with similar backgrounds. It's never easy, but we just have to be patient." _

_ "Yes, I know this, Elsie," Charles said with a quick shake of his head. "But we want her to pick us. To stay with us."  
"We do," Elsie agreed. _

_ Just then Cora's car pulled up in front of their house. The two could see Anna sitting in the front seat. Her ears were covered with headphones and her eyes were looking down at her lap. Cora stepped out of the car and offered them both a smile. Then she walked over to Anna's side and knocked on her window. Anna's head glanced up and her shoulders rose and fell with a deep sigh. She pulled the headphones off her head and opened the door. _

_ "Anna, these are the Carsons: Elsie and Charles. They are going to be your new foster parents," Cora brightly told the young girl. Anna's lips were set in an unreadable straight line. _

_ "Hello, Anna, it's so nice to meet you," Elsie happily stated, taking a few steps forward toward Anna. Anna's eyes went to their house and she gave Elsie a slight nod. _

_ "Hi, Anna," Charles voice was gruff. Anna met his eyes momentarily, but then she glanced right down to the ground. _

_ "Why don't we all go inside?" Cora offered. Anna followed Elsie and Carson into the house. She placed her small bag by the door and then took off her shoes, setting them next to the bag. _

_ "Would you like some tea or a glass of water?" Elsie asked both Anna and Cora. _

_ "No," Anna quickly replied. "Where…where's my room?" _

_ "Oh, it's right down the hall," Elsie said, pointing to the right. _

_ "Can I take my things in there?"_

_ "Why don't we sit down and say our hellos," Cora suggested. _

_ "No, it's alright. She can take her things to her room," Charles countered. Anna didn't wait for anyone to change their minds and she quickly lifted her few things and took them to her room down the hall. _

_ "Now you'll likely not see her until dinner time," Cora informed them both. "She tends to keep to herself."_

_ "That's fine," Charles replied. "I also like to keep to myself and dinner is not long from now." _

_ "Alright," Cora said, offering them both smiles. "I will leave you to it then. If you have any questions, just call."_

_ "We will, thank you Cora."_

_ For the next hour, there was no sign of Anna. Elsie prepared dinner and Charles twiddled his thumbs next to the counter. _

_ "If you aren't going to help, then please leave the kitchen," Elsie admonished. Charles huffed indignantly, but did as he was told. "Actually, dinner is almost ready. Will you go let Anna know?"_

_ Charles sighed and glanced down the hallway. He knew she wasn't fond of men. Sighing again, he walked down and knocked on the door._

_ "Anna," he said into the door, "dinner is ready." He stepped back and waited for her to respond. She didn't. He tried again, but still didn't get a response. _

_With a bit of trepidation, he tried the knob and was happy to find it unlocked. He inched the door open slightly and peeked his head inside. Anna was sitting by the window with the headphones on her ears again. Charles loudly cleared his throat. Anna jumped and turned. Her brows furrowed and she pulled her headphones down. _

"_Yes," she nearly snapped. Charles rose his eyebrows, but kept his temper calm. _

"_Dinner is ready." _

_Anna replaced her headphones over her ears and headed toward the kitchen. She sat down at the table and pulled a book out of her pocket, beginning to read it. _

_Elsie stepped over toward her and placed a plate in front of her. Then she gently pulled the book out of her hands and motioned for her to take off her headphones. Anna did was she was told, but not without making sure they knew she was unhappy about it. _

"_Anna, in this house, we all eat dinner together as a family. No devices or books allowed." _

"_Whatever," Anna replied with a loud sigh. Elsie and Charles met eyes, but neither said anything. They sat down at the table and both bowed their heads to pray. When they were done, Anna began to fill her plate with the food on the table. _

"_So Anna, Cora tells us that you are really good in math," Elsie began, trying to start up a conversation with their new foster daughter. Anna's shoulders shrugged. _

"_Ah, math, I used to enjoy math class," Charles said, attempting to add more to the discussion. _

_ Anna glanced between the two of them and her lips twitched slightly. _

"_Math class is boring."_

"_Oh, I thought you liked it," Elsie said._

"_I don't like school, at all," Anna answered. Then she took a large bite of her food so she wouldn't have to speak to the two of them again for a few moments. _

"_Well, I do hope that changes. You'll be at a new school here. I'll take you tomorrow to register you."_

"_Oh yay, another school," Anna said sarcastically. _

"_School is very important," Charles stated. "An education is important. You can go many places with an education."_

"_Well, people with parents do. In six years, I will be eighteen and grown out of the system. Then I'll have to get a job to support myself. I won't have time for school," Anna said, standing up. "If I have my way, I'll be out of the system when I turn sixteen. Now, can I please go back to my room?" _

_Both Elsie and Charles looked to one another lost. But they nodded. Anna took her plate to the kitchen sink and then recovered her ears with her headphones, before going back to hide in her room. _

"_Did Cora not tell her?" Charles asked a moment later. "Does she not know that we could adopt her?" _

"_I doubt Cora would want to give her any hope until it's a certainty. She'll learn soon enough that she can trust us. We just have to be patient and enforce the few rules we have in this house for her to follow. It'll be alright."_

"_Yes, I'm sure it will." _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Do you like pizza? We ordered pizza," Anna explained to the three children. The social worker had just left the house and Anna felt like her jitters were growing more and more. She remembered what it felt like being in a new house and for some reason that made her even more anxious with the children. John rested his hand on the small of her back and she instantly felt slightly calmer knowing he was here with her through it all.

"I love pizza!" Morgan happily exclaimed, her little lips curling into a bright smile. From the little bit of time they had spent with the children, they had already realized that Morgan was an outgoing child. She was talkative and seemed very happy.

"I don't eat cheese," Micah said, his lips remaining in the same sour expression they had been in since he arrived. Milo turned to face his older brother and he shook his head.

"Yes, you do and you like pizza," Milo stated, which only made Micah angry. He pushed his brother's shoulders and shouted.

"I don't!"

"Hey! Hey!" John and Anna both called, but Milo was already pushing Micah back.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!"

"Alright, that's enough," John strongly stated, positioning himself between the two boys.

"It's okay if you don't like pizza. I can make something else for you, Micah," Anna tried with a smile. Micah sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's fine. I'll eat pizza," he muttered, grabbing a plate on the table and placing a piece of pizza onto it.

"We'll all eat at the table. Milo, Morgan, do you need help?" Milo shook his head and got his own pizza, but Morgan nodded.

"Yes, please," she said with a bright smile. Anna smiled back at the small girl and was glad that at least one of the three children seemed to like them.

Once they all had their pizzas, John and Anna joined the children at the table. The mealtime was awkward. Milo, who seemed to be shy, and Micah both didn't speak. Morgan was the only one who filled the void with words.

"Would you like to watch something before bed?" Anna offered. It was still early in the evening and she wasn't quite sure when bedtimes for their ages should be. But she was sure it was too early right now.

"Can we watch _Frozen_?" Morgan asked.

"NO!" Both of the boys yelled. Morgan's lips trembled and she jumped out of her chair, running to Anna's side. She hid her face into Anna's sleeve, before angrily turning her head to face her brothers.

"You're mean," she angrily whispered.

"Um," Anna awkwardly began, turning to face John. "What if we picked something we all would like to watch?"

"Like what?" Micah asked with a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Um….." Anna turned to John for help. He stood and began to pick up the plates to take them into the kitchen.

"_Princess Bride_?"

"A princess movie?" Micah questioned, unimpressed.

"Oh, it's not a typical princess movie. It's actually a very funny movie," John explained.

"Does it have anything scary?" Milo asked, peering up from his plate.

"No, not really."

"John, are you sure that's appropriate for the little ones?" Anna wondered aloud.

"I don't see why not."

"No princess movies," Micah said. "No cartoons either."

"Perhaps we should just play a game," Anna offered. Choosing a movie to watch was becoming much more complicated than she had thought it would be.

"There is still some light outside, what if we threw the ball around until it gets dark?" John suggested. Micah seemed to like that, because he stood from the table and for once, the sour expression fell from his lips.

"I want to play too," Morgan said, running up to John. She threw her hands up, asking John to pick her up. He glanced to Anna and Anna just chuckled and nodded. John bent down to pull Morgan into his arms. Immediately, Morgan's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Alright, let's go outside and play," John said to the children.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and be out in a minute," Anna replied. Milo remained in his chair. "Milo, don't you want to go and play with the others?" Milo's head shook. "That's alright, you can stay in here with me then. Okay?"

Milo nodded and then whispered, "Okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night after they had gotten the three kids into bed, Anna pressed her frame against John's. John's hand snaked up her back and began to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

"I think that went alright," Anna said, looking up at John. "Did you have fun with Micah and Morgan outside?"

"I did," John replied. "A bit of a rough start, but I'm sure it'll get easier."

"Well, they were nicer to us than I was to my parents my first night there, so there is that," Anna said. "Micah is angry, though. He is going to be the tough one to reach, I'm afraid. I have a feeling he likes you more than me."

"That's silly. Why would you think that?" Anna sat herself up onto her elbow and shook her head.

"It's a feeling I have," was her simple reply. "Milo is extremely shy and seems nervous. I do hope he will feel comfortable with us soon. But Morgan is just a bright little thing, isn't she?"

"She is," John said with a smile.

"It's because she's young. She hasn't been through all her brothers have," Anna replied with a twist of her lips. "Or she may have experienced stuff, but it hasn't seemed to have dampened her spirit yet."

"Not yet," John agreed, placing his hand on Anna's cheek. "We'll get the hang of it soon enough, my darling. Tomorrow is a new day." At his words, Anna's lips curled up into a smile.

"Tomorrow is a new day," she agreed. She bent down and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**To be continued...**_

_**As always, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! As always, thank you so much! This chapter is slightly shorter than my others and is all flashbacks, but it is important to Anna, Elsie, and Charles' backstory. Next chapter will come back to the present. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **_

**Chapter 6 **

_The loud slam of the door made Elsie jump. She watched as Anna rushed down the hallway and then slammed her bedroom door behind her. Her lips pierced together and she furrowed her brows. _

_ Anna had been living with them for a month now. Generally, despite their attempts to get her to open up with them, she stayed to herself. She would stay in her room except for meal times. They tried to give her space and she did really well in school. Teachers had actually contacted them asking if they were sure she was in the correct grade because of how advanced she was. _

_ But today was the first day that she had come home angry. Elsie was debating on whether or not she said something to Anna about the slamming of house doors. It seemed uncharacteristic of the girl and Elsie worried something was wrong. _

_ Taking a deep breath, she put down her paperwork and decided to go and knock on Anna's door. As she stood outside of Anna's door, she could hear a weird sound as if something was bouncing off the walls over and over again. _

_ "Knock, knock!" Elsie said, trying to sound enthusiastic. _

_ "Come in," Anna murmured through the door, the same sound still reverberating against the walls. _

_ Elsie opened the door to find Anna sitting at the foot of the bed, throwing a bouncy ball against the wall over and over again. Her eyebrows were knitted and shoulders slumped. _

_ "Is everything alright?" Elsie questioned her foster daughter. Anna nodded, but didn't remove her eyes from the ball. _

_ "I'm fine," Anna replied. _

_ "You know, you can tell me if something has happened. Perhaps I can help?" _

_ "It's fine….I…I'm fine," Anna stated, but her voice cracked. Elsie's lips fell into a worried line. _

_ "Anna, I am here to help you. It's my job to be your parent and help when you need it." _

_ Anna stopped throwing the ball against the wall and she began to twist her lips. Her entire body rose with a deep breath and she quickly stood. _

_ "No, your job is to feed me and provide me with a place to stay until you get tired of me and send me somewhere else," Anna stated angrily, but there were tears in her eyes. Elsie could see the sadness deep within the poor girl's soul. It broke her heart. _

_ "No dear. Not this time. We won't get tired of you," Elsie promised. _

_ "Sure," Anna said. "Now can you please leave me alone? I have homework to do." Elsie wanted to wrap her arms around the young girl and show her just how much she cared about her, but instead she just nodded. _

_ "Charles will be home soon and we're going out for dinner tonight. So be ready to leave in an hour." _

_ "Out to dinner?" Anna asked, unpleased. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "I'll just stay here," Anna replied with a shake of her head. _

_ "No, we eat dinner as a family. You will join us," Elsie said, giving Anna no room to argue. _

_ "Fine. I'll be ready in an hour."_

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_ Over the next several weeks, Anna continued to come home unhappy. She no longer slammed any doors, but she was definitely even more hidden away than she had been before. Both Charles and Elsie watched her carefully each day and tried to get her to speak to them. She refused and kept insisting she was fine. _

_ "Anna, you are not fine," Charles told her one day. "You can talk to us."_

_ "Please just leave me alone," Anna begged, a stray tear slipping down her cheeks. _

_ "Anna," Elsie tried. They had asked to speak to her one afternoon. The entire weekend, Anna had refused to leave her room even for dinner. This particular morning she had woken up and said she was sick. They decided not to make her go to school, but that they would try to talk to her that afternoon. _

_ "I…I'm feeling better. I'll go to school tomorrow. Sorry I have been such a problem," Anna said, placing her head into her hands and biting down on her lower lip. _

_ "No, my dear, you haven't been a problem. We…we just want to help. Will you please tell us….."_

_ "Can I go to my room, please?" She looked up at them both and Charles nodded his head. Anna quickly rushed back to her room. Elsie gave him a look, but he shrugged his shoulders. _

_ "We can't force it out of her. I think we should make some appointments with her teachers, see if they know what is going on." _

_ "Yes, I'll give them a call tomorrow." _

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_ "Charles," Elsie's concerned voice rang down the hallway. Charles had decided to remain home for a couple of days until they sorted out what was going on with Anna at the school. He poked his head out of his doorway and glanced at Elsie. _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "The school just called. Anna….Anna has been expelled for threatening a student with a knife. We have to go down there and speak with someone," Elsie explained, her voice shaking. _

_ "What?!" Charles asked, incredulous. "That…that doesn't sound like Anna. Are you sure they have the right kid?"_

_ "Yes, Charlie. I double checked. We need to go now." _

_ "Of…of course," he gruffly replied. "Let's go." _

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_ When they arrived at the school, they found Anna sitting on a bench outside of the Headmaster's office. Her head was hiding in her hands and shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Hearing footsteps, she glanced up and when she saw it was Elsie and Charles her lower lip began to tremble. _

_ "Please don't get rid of me," she cried. "I…I'm sorry. I….I didn't mean….." _

_ "Anna, we aren't going to get rid of you," Charles quickly assured her. "We have to go in and speak with the Headmaster. Do you want to tell us what happened?" _

_ Anna glanced down at her hands and she shook her head. _

_ "Oh alright, well, come on then," he said, motioning her to join them in his office. _

_ Going into the office, Anna slumped down in one of the chairs and refused to look at anyone. Elsie kept glancing over at her and all she could see was a scared little girl. It confused her to no end on why she would have threatened another student in such a violent way. _

_ The Headmaster placed the knife in front of them and Elsie gasped. _

_ "That's one of our kitchen knives," she replied. _

_ "Yes. She brought it from home. Anna pushed the boy up against the wall and pressed the knife to his side. She told him she would kill him. We have been able to convince his parents not to press charges, but only for now. I can't promise you that they won't in the future. Anna is expelled." _

_ "Anna," Charles said, ignoring the Headmaster's words. He bent down to Anna's level and glanced up at her. "What happened? This isn't like you. Tell me what's going on, please." _

_ Anna's lower lip quivered and tears began to fall from her eyes. "You…you won't believe me," she said at just above a whisper. _

_ "We will, Anna," Elsie promised, joining the spot next to her husband. "We will." _

_ Anna blinked and several tears fell down her cheeks. "Alex….he….he kept pushing me up against the wall and his hands….." she hiccupped, "he….he kept putting his hand in my shirt and up my skirt. He told me he was going to….going to do more….so….so I brought the knife to school. Only…only to scare him. I….I just wanted him to leave me alone," Anna confessed. _

_ Charles immediately stood up and turned to the Headmaster. _

_ "And what are you going to do about that?" Charles questioned him. "You have a boy in this school harassing my daughter and possibly other girls."_

_ "We will investigate it further, but it doesn't negate the fact…."_

_ "Like hell it does," Charles bellowed. "How has this been going on for weeks and no one at the school noticed? We will find another school for Anna, don't you worry about that. But you tell that boy's parents that if they even think about pressing charges against Anna, we will be pressing sexual assault ones against him. And we might just do it anyway. Come on Elsie and Anna, let's go." _

_ Charles walked out of the school in a huff with Anna and Elsie trailing behind them. _

_ "Charlie," Elsie called out to him, getting him to pause his steps. "Hold on a moment." Charles turned and he saw Anna barely holding herself together. _

_ "You…you believed me," Anna quietly said._

_ "Of course I did, Anna. Of course I did," Charles replied. And he was absolutely surprised when Anna's arms came around his waist and she began to sob against his chest. Elsie and Charles' eyes met. They were both shocked by Anna giving one of them a hug. Slowly, Charles' arms came up around her and he held her tightly. _

_ "We care very much about you, Anna. We love you," he said, resolutely. "It is our job to protect you. You can trust us, Anna. I know that is hard for you. I know people haven't been there for you like they should have, but we will. I promise you that." _

_ "Yes," Elsie agreed. "We only want what's best for you, dear." _

_ Anna stood up and wiped the tears away from below her eyes. _

_ "No one has ever cared before," Anna admitted. Taking a step forward, Elsie placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze. _

_ "We care very much, Anna."_

_ "Now, I'm thinking we should go and get some ice cream," Charles stated, feeling as though a major victory had been won. He knew that they would need to find out more about what happened to Anna at school and that there was still a battle to be beat. But today, they were going to celebrate that Anna now knew she could trust them. _

_ "Okay," Anna said, finally offering them their first smile. "That sounds fun."_

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please, if you have a moment, let me know what you thought. And thanks for reading! We'll be back to Anna, John, and the kids in the next chapter :) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anna rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark out and she wasn't sure what had woken her up in the middle of the night. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found Milo standing right next to the bed. She jumped slightly, caught off guard, before sitting up and giving him her full attention.

"Milo? Is everything alright?" Milo's head shook and his lower lip began to quiver. "What's wrong?"

"I…..the bed is wet," he said, ducking his head down.

"Oh, that's okay, Milo," Anna informed him with a smile. "Accidents happen. We'll clean it right up."

"I'm a baby," Milo cried.

"No, no, no," Anna quickly soothed, reaching out for his hands. But Milo stepped back and shook his head. "You are not a baby."

The commotion in the room had woken John and he sat up, placing his hands on Anna's shoulder to try to figure out what was going on.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Anna told John. "I was letting Milo know that everyone has accidents sometimes." At her words, John knew what she was telling him. He brought himself up and next to Anna and gave Milo a small smile.

"Oh yes, they do. Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?" Milo whispered, glancing up slightly.

"I wet the bed until I was almost ten."

"Ten?" Milo incredulously asked.

"Yes, ten. And you know what? It's totally normal. My mum asked the doctor about it and he said there's a switch in our brain that we have no control over. Eventually it'll switch over and there will be no more accidents."

"Micah is going to make fun of me," Milo worriedly confessed.

"He doesn't have to know," Anna stated.

"But he'll hear when the sheets are changed…."

"I'm as quiet as a mouse," Anna promised. "You stay here with John and I'll change the sheets. Do you need me to bring you more clothes?" Milo shook his head.

"I already changed."

"Okay, great."

A little while later, Anna had gotten the sheets changed and helped Milo back to bed. When she came back into their bed, John wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"You handled that like an old pro," John murmured into her ear. The children had been with them for two weeks now and everyday was a new learning experience, a new challenge.

"I don't know about that," Anna replied. "Was that true about you wetting the bed until you were almost ten?" Anna turned in John's arms so that she could meet his eyes. John's hand came up to rest upon her cheek.

"It was," he stated. "Mum was quite worried until she spoke to the doctor."

"That was brave of you to share it with one of the children. What if he uses it against you," Anna playfully teased.

"No, he won't rat me out. We men stick together," John said with a wink.

"Silly beggar." Anna curled up into John's arms and allowed him to hold her tightly. "I do hope we're doing things the right way."

"You're doing great, my darling. Those kids already love you," John said into her ear. Anna glanced up and her eyes narrowed.

"Micah doesn't. He likes you an awful lot, but he won't give me the time of day."

"It's only been two weeks, love. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So, how are the children settling?" Elsie asked her daughter, as she poured her a cup of tea. Anna wrapped her hands around the warm cup, glad to have its heat around her cold hands.

"Fine," Anna told her. "Morgan just started the little three day a week program down the street. She loves it and I am enjoying my bit of free time. While I love spending time with her, she can be a bit of a spitfire."

"Spitfire? She's always so happy and sweet when she's around us," Elsie stated with a chuckle.

"Well, you don't tell her no in the supermarket aisle. Major meltdowns when she doesn't get her way," Anna said with a quick shake of her head. "Otherwise she's a joy, really, it's just the tantrums are something else."

"Ah, yes, I remember some of our younger fosters. Five year olds can be challenging like that," Elsie said as she took a sip of the tea. "What about Milo? Has he been doing well in school?" Anna's head shook.

"No, he's really struggling. The poor boy is so behind in everything. We're doing everything we can to help him. I worry about him. He's shy and quiet. I don't want this to be something for others to pick on him about. We've gotten him a tutor."

"And Micah?" At Elsie's question, Anna heavily sighed. "Not going well, still?"

"He doesn't like me, not one bit. He does amazing in school. He gets along great with John, but he won't give me the time of day. He's not disrespectful, but he doesn't like when John's not there and he's stuck with me."

"He'll come around," Elsie said.

"That's what John says," Anna replied, running her fingers through her hair. "I just worry that he won't and it won't work out. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I already love them, Mum. What if he doesn't want to stay and we lose them?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, dear," Elsie calmly stated. "Just keep being you and showing him you care about him. Patience is the best thing you can give him."

"I know," Anna agreed, her head bobbing slightly.

At that moment, Charles walked into the house. Upon seeing Anna, his eyes quickly searched the house for signs of the children.

"Where are my grands?" He asked, with pure disappointment in his voice. It hadn't surprised Anna one bit how quickly her father had bonded with the three children and they had bonded with him. They all loved him. He was fun and gave them too many sweets. In fact, they had bonded well with Elsie and Elizabeth too. It was just the bond between Micah and Anna that held problems.

"School," Anna simply answered.

"Oh."

"But I'm here," Anna brightly added. Charles face lit up and a smile graced his lips. He walked over to his daughter and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, any day with you in it is a good one," he replied. "Everything going well?"

"Anna and I were just talking about how she's struggling finding a way to bond with Micah," Elsie filled in.

"Have you thought about telling him your story? Maybe not all of it, but how you were a foster kid, too?"

Anna's head quickly shook. "No, I don't want to do that. Not yet. My troubles are not their troubles."

"You aren't putting your troubles on the children by telling them your story. You are just letting them know you have been where they are now," Elsie gently stated.

Anna continued to shake her head. "He…he still remembers his mum. She lost her rights to them two years ago. Before that, she had them on and off his entire life and she made promises to him. Liking me, he feels, is a betrayal to her. I'll never be able to compete with that."

"It's not a competition, Anna. He'll learn soon enough who is there for him," Charles said to Anna, placing his hand over her own. "You're a great mum."

Anna chuckled in disbelief. "I'm not, but thank you for saying it."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna glanced over at the clock and could swear that the clock was running at half speed. John had a late meeting at work and now it felt like he would never be home. While trying to finish up dinner, she was also trying to help Milo with his homework and attempting to keep Morgan and Micah from fighting over the television.

"There will be no TV if you two can't decide and stop arguing," Anna strongly stated over her shoulder. Her eyes then peered down at Milo's work and she sighed. He had half the answers wrong. "Why don't you put a pin in this for right now and we'll look at it after dinner, okay? Go and watch TV with the others." Milo didn't have to be told twice. He jumped off his stool and headed into the living room to watch with his siblings. A few moments later, Micah came and sat at the table.

"You didn't watch TV?"

"They only want to watch baby stuff," Micah complained. Anna opened her mouth to comment, but then quickly closed it. She turned to stir the cheese into the macaroni and tried to think of something to talk about with Micah that he might enjoy.

"Your birthday is coming up," Anna finally settled on. "John and I were wondering if you'd like to have a party. We could do something small or something bigger with your friends." Anna turned, hopeful that he would be excited about his upcoming birthday. However, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"What are we talking about?" John asked, stepping in through the kitchen door and kissing Anna's cheek.

"My birthday!" Micah happily told him, jumping from his chair and heading toward John.

"Oh that's right, it's going to be your birthday soon. How would you like to celebrate?"

Micah began to quickly tell John all about what he wanted to do for his birthday. Anna tried not to let it hurt her. She was glad that Micah and John got along; she really was. She wished that he liked her just a little bit.

"Alright everyone, it's time to eat."

Everyone came to the table and John helped Anna to set the food down.

"I want candy," Morgan said with a hopeful smile. Anna shook her head.

"We don't eat candy for dinner, Morgan. I made you macaroni and cheese. It's your favorite. There's also some chicken and broccoli."

"I don't like that," Morgan told them, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff.

"You love mac and cheese," John tried with a smile.

"No," Morgan clinched her teeth and shook her head sharply. "I want a piece of candy."

"You can't have candy before dinner," Anna told her. "Maybe if you eat your dinner like a big girl you can have a piece."

"I want candy now!" The girl screamed.

"No," Anna strongly stated. "We don't yell at the table." Anna watched as Morgan's little eyes darted between her and John. She could tell that the small girl was trying to decide how far she wanted to take this particular tantrum. Thankfully, she unlatched her arms and sat up with a smile.

"Okay, sorry Mummy," Morgan said brightly, making Anna's heart stop. She had said it. She called her _Mummy_. Anna could feel the grateful tears filling her eyes.

"She's not your mummy! You can't call her that," Micah angrily told Morgan. At Micah's words, Anna flinched.

"Yes, I can!"

"Hey, that's enough," John said, his eyes on Micah. "Your sister can call Anna whatever she pleases. Now eat your food before it gets cold."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night, Anna rocked Morgan in her lap after story time. The small girl had curled up into her lap and had her thumb in against her lips.

"I _can_ call you Mummy, right?" Morgan asked into Anna's chest. Anna tried to calm her breaths, as she ran her fingers through Morgan's dark curls.

"You can call me whatever you want, Morgan," Anna said. "I would be honored to be called Mummy by you."

"Good," Morgan replied. "You're not like the others," Morgan added. "You're nice and I like you."

"Oh I like you, too, little bug." Anna murmured, as she continued to rock the small girl.

"And can I call John, Daddy?" Anna's heart swelled in her chest.

"Of course, you can. He'll love that." Anna stood up, holding Morgan in her hands. She kissed the top of Morgan's head and placed her into her bed.

"Goodnight, Mummy," Morgan said, holding on tightly to Anna's hands.

"Goodnight, Morgan."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all! Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 8**

"Mummy! Mummy!" Morgan's voice rang across the house. Anna glanced up from the pile of shoes she was digging through and met John's eyes. He chuckled.

"I'll go and see what she needs," he told Anna. Anna huffed and continued to search for Morgan's lost shoe. Just the night before she had put everything out the kids would need for their first day back to school. Somehow one of Morgan's shoes got lost between bedtime and breakfast this morning.

The kids had now been with them for five months. They had made it through summer and now it was time for them to go back to school. It was Morgan's first year of real school. Anna was feeling anxious about her baby starting Year One. She knew she was ready, but Anna and Morgan had spent a lot of time together while the boys had been in school the previous years. But Anna knew Morgan would thrive in school. It was Milo she was the most worried about when it came to school. He struggled. It was hard for him and he hated it. Anna and John had spent a lot of time over the summer trying to help him get ahead, but nothing was working. Finally, he was going to get tested in a few weeks to see if he had any discernable learning disabilities. Hopefully after testing, they would know the best ways to help Milo succeed. Micah was, of course, great in school. He excelled. But he still didn't like Anna, no matter what she tried. It was a daily challenge.

"She found her shoe," John informed Anna, carrying Morgan in his arms and bringing her into the hallway. Anna contently sighed and began to rearrange the shoes back in the closet.

"And where was it?" Anna playfully asked Morgan. She stood up and tickled the little girl's belly.

"Under my bed. I think Teddy hid it," Morgan told Anna with wide eyes. "He's such a silly bear." Both Anna and John chuckled.

"Knock, knock!" Charles boomed as he opened their front door and popped his head inside. Morgan squirmed to get out of John's hands and ran toward both Elsie and Charles as they entered the house.

"Grandaddy! Granny!" Morgan yelled, asking for Charles to pick her up. He happily obliged.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Anna questioned. She walked over to her parents and kissed her mother's cheek.

"It's my grands first day of school. We didn't want to miss the sendoff," Charles responded.

"Honestly, Dad," Anna said with a shake of her head.

"Where are the boys?" Elsie asked.

"Getting ready," John answered his in-laws. He was a bit thrown off by their surprise visit this particular morning. Although, he wasn't sure why. They always liked to be involved with any major or minor events in Anna and now the children's lives.

"Grandpa!" Micah excited exclaimed when he walked into the living room and spotted his foster grandparents. Milo was a few steps behind and his face also lit up at the sight of Elsie and Charles.

"Oh right!" Charles said, pulling out three candy bars from his pocket.

"Dad, its 7 am and right before school. You can't give them candy," Anna admonished.

"Oh it's for them after school," he clarified to all three children. Each took a bar from his hands and John promptly took them back.

"Then I will hold on to them until then," he responded.

"John," Micah complained, "Can't I, at least, keep mine? I am older than these two. I know how to save it."

"No. Now, go get your things. It's time to go."

The kids all walked over to the area where their bags were and grabbed them.

"Wait! I need a picture!"

"Anna, do we have to do this?" Micah said, throwing his head back.

"Yes," Anna told him. "Now, all three of you over there. It will just take a moment."

Morgan skipped over to where Anna pointed, while both boys sighed heavily before following her. Once Anna had snapped her pictures, she smiled.

"Great! Alright, come on, let's get you in Dad's car." Anna helped load the kids in John's car. He was going to drop them off and then meet Anna at a meeting they had with the children's case worker at 8:30.

"Mum, you're going to talk with my teacher?" Milo anxiously asked. Anna ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I already did," she assured him. "You have them call me if you need me, okay?" Milo bobbed his head up and down and began to chew on his lower lip. "Hey, you're going to do great!" Milo took in a deep breath and then jumped into the car.

Once all three kids were in the car, Anna pulled John to the side.

"Should I be coming with you? It's their first day. Morgan has never been and Milo is so worried."

"They will be fine," John promised Anna, taking her hands into his own. "You need to get things ready for the meeting. I will see you there as soon as I have them dropped off and settled." He bent over and kissed Anna's forehead.

Anna stepped back and waved to the children, before John got into the driver's side and pulled out of the drive.

When Anna walked back into her house, she remembered her parents were still there. The two of them were standing in the kitchen, glancing through the windows.

"Mum, Dad, why did you really come today?" Anna asked. The two turned to face Anna.

"Oh dear, we knew today was a big day for all five of you," Elsie honestly replied. "We wanted to give you a push of encouragement."

"Thanks, truly," Anna stated. "But I have to gather the paperwork and get changed. The meeting starts soon."

Charles pulled out a large candy bar, handed it toward Anna, and gave her a wink.

"It's going to go great, my girl. We love you."

"Thanks Dad," Anna said as she took the candy bar. "I love you both, too."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"How is Micah doing with you, Mrs. Smith?"

"He's still standoffish with me, but we're making progress. He doesn't scoff at everything I say," Anna said with a nervous chuckle. "Of course we're getting closer to those preteen years, so it'll likely come back." John's hand came to rest upon Anna's knee to remind her to take deep breaths and not say everything in her brain. She had a way of talking way too fast and way too much when she was nervous.

"Do you think he is ready for this next step?" The caseworker asked the two of them. Anna's head quickly bobbed up and down.

"We do," John answered. "He, Milo, and Morgan have all adjusted well. They are in school. They have friends."

"Good." The caseworker continued to look through the files and then gave them a nod. "I am going to put down that I recommend you both for the adoption of Micah, Milo, and Morgan. Once that goes through, the process can officially begin. Any more questions?"

Anna felt as John's hand tightened against her knee. When she turned to look at him, she could see tears brimming in his eyes. He quickly stood and Anna followed suit. John's hand went out to shake the woman's hand and he giddily chuckled.

"No, no. Thank you."

"Yes," Anna agreed. "Thank you so much."

The caseworker grabbed her things and walked over for her next meeting. As soon as the door closed behind her, John grabbed Anna, lifted her up, and spun her around the room.

"She said yes," Anna happily cried, before pressing her lips against John's. "They will officially be ours and we will be theirs!"

"I know, my darling," John murmured, kissing her once more.

"Thank you," Anna said, as John slowly placed her down on the floor.

"For what?"

"For suggesting we do this. We…we wouldn't have them if it hadn't been for you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few days later, they got the confirmation for adoption. With that confirmation, they knew that they wanted to speak to Micah about it first. If any of the three would be against the adoption, he was the one. Anna was sure Morgan and Milo would be excited about it. They wanted to talk to Micah on his own, so he wouldn't feel pressure by his siblings to say yes.

Micah's bedtime was always later than the other two which enabled them to speak to him alone before he went to bed. They sat with him at the kitchen table and Anna could feel the bundle of nerves growing deep within her stomach. What would they do if he said he didn't want to stay with them? She knew it would break both of their hearts, but she had to prepare herself for that. They both did.

"Are you sending us away now?" Micah questioned. He picked on the edge of his thumb nail and kept his eyes on a nick in the table.

"What? Absolutely not," Anna quickly replied. At that, Micah looked up at them both.

"Then what's this all about?"

"We…Anna and I," John nervously began, "Well, we'd like to adopt you, Milo, and Morgan. That is, if you'd like us to."

Micah cocked his head to the side and narrowed his lips. "You want to adopt us? All three of us?" He didn't seem convinced. Both John and Anna nodded.

"We do," Anna stated with a smile.

"Okay…..if you adopt us, when will that happen?"

"It is a process. If we start it now, the adoption would happen sometime after Christmas," John informed him.

"We could start the new year as a new family," Anna added.

"So, it'll take a while which means you both could still change your minds before then?" Anna could see the wheels turning in Micah's head. There was definitely fear there and worry that this was too good to be true.

"We won't."

"No, we won't change our minds," Anna strongly stated. "Once we start the paperwork, there is no turning back for us. We want the three of you to stay with us. We just hope you three want the same."

Micah twisted his lips and sighed. "If you adopt me, do I have to start calling you Mum and Dad?"

"No, you can still call us Anna and John," John responded. It was something they had discussed. They weren't going to force Micah to call them anything he wasn't comfortable with. Of course, they would love for him to decide they deserve those titles like the other two had, but they wouldn't force it.

"Milo and Morgan are really happy here and they like you both a lot," Micah started. "It's a nice house…..and I like my school and my friends…." He glanced between Anna and John before finishing, "Okay. I'd like you to adopt us. Are you going to ask Milo and Morgan, too? Or just me?"

"We're going to talk to them about it tomorrow. We wanted your input first as the older brother," John said, giving Micah a nod.

"Cool. Can I go to my room and read now?"

"Yes. Don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow," Anna called after him. He had jumped up as soon as she had said yes and had rushed down the hallway to his room.

John's hand came up the curve of Anna's back and rested on her neck. He slowly began to massage it with his hand, before pulling her closer to him.

"It's about to be official, my darling," he murmured into her hair.

"I know. I'm so happy," Anna said into his shirt. She lifted her head and met his eyes. "I'm so very happy."

"Me too, my darling, me too."

**_To be continued...Thanks for reading! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Anna questioned her mother in law, as the three children ran past her and into Elizabeth's home. The woman smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Of course! I always have time for my beautiful grands! You two have fun today," Elizabeth replied.

"Don't let Morgan talk you into sweets. Once you give her some, she won't drop it," Anna began to explain. "Milo is working on a book. Let him take as long as he needs. We're trying to build his confidence back up. And Micah…."

"Anna," Elizabeth kindly interrupted, as she placed her hand on Anna's arm lovingly. "We are going to be fine. Now go and enjoy brunch with your friends and then Christmas shopping. I promise if I need you, I'll call you."

"Thank you. I…I know you know the children. I…even though they have been with us for a while now, I still get anxious about leaving them."

"That makes a good Mum, now go. Have fun!"

"We will. Good-bye!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Anna, are you alright? You look a bit peaky," Mary observed as the plates of food were brought to the table for brunch. Anna shook her head and took in a deep breath. She had been feeling just fine until the eggs had been brought to the table. The smell made her head spin. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"My darling? What's wrong?" John questioned. Glancing at Anna, he noted the paleness in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Anna murmured to the table. "I…I just," but before she could finish she felt vomit beginning up her esophagus. She jumped up and rushed toward the restroom. Thankfully, she made it to the toilet just in time.

"Anna?" Sybil's kind voice rang right outside the door. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think I've caught the stomach bug," Anna answered, wiping her lips with tissue paper.

"Can I come in?"

Anna slowly pulled herself up and allowed Sybil into the restroom. The doctor in Sybil placed the back of her hand against Anna's cheek and she narrowed her lips into a thin line.

"You don't feel warm. Did you suddenly feel ill or did something trigger it?"

"The eggs," Anna groaned just thinking about them. But Sybil smiled.

"Anna? When was your last cycle?" At Sybil's questioning, Anna looked up at her and shook her head.

"I….I don't know, why?"

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?"

Anna bit down on her lower lip and tried to recall when her last cycle was. She and John had stopped tracking things a while ago. With the children, she had been so busy that she had stopped paying attention to when it came and didn't come.

"I…I don't know. Perhaps. It's been a while." Sybil's lips curled up and she took Anna's hands into her own.

"Let's just go by my office and see!" Anna sighed.

"I'm not sure, Sybil. That seems like such an imposition and I…"

"It's not," Sybil promised. Sybil was an OBGYN with her own practice. Often, she brought her family and friends in when they were pregnant on her days off to do special checkups.

"Oh okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I feel like I have upended everyone's day," Anna complained, as she sat in the small room in the office. John gathered her hand into his and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

"You aren't," he promised. "If anything, it was Sybil." Anna chuckled and rested her head against John's sturdy shoulder. Mary and Matthew had decided to go on shopping after brunch with the promise that Anna would text Mary as soon as the test came back. Tom went back home, but told them he would meet them at the shopping center when they were done.

The door swung open and Sybil was pulling in the portable ultrasound machine with the biggest smile on her face.

"The test came back positive! Let's look at that baby in there!"

Anna nearly fell over. _Pregnant_? How could that be?

"Are….are you sure?" Anna stumbled over her words, sitting up. She felt as John's hand ran up her back and rested right below her neck.

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" John happily exclaimed. Anna slowly stood up, feeling as though this was all just a dream. There was a bit of excitement in her, but it was shadowed by the fear of all her losses she had. So deeply she wanted a baby. A small newborn to cuddle, to swaddle, to rock. She loved her children, who would officially be hers within a month, but that longing was still there. She had pushed it away, telling herself to be content with the wonderful gifts she had already been given. Could she actually get this fourth miracle?

"Sit up here and we'll do a vaginal ultrasound. I'm assuming you're around 6 or so weeks," Sybil explained.

Anna did as she was told. While Sybil prepped and began, Anna held tightly onto John's hand. She held her breath and tried to keep herself calm. Soon, a heartbeat was filling the air. Her heart leapt in her throat.

"The…the baby?" Anna questioned, even though she knew the answer. Sybil turned the monitor so they could see it and pointed to a small blob.

"Right here, measuring at 7 weeks and three days," Sybil informed them with a smile. Anna's lips twisted and she could feel her heart tightening in her chest.

"I always loose them around eight weeks," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes. She already felt defeated, as though there was no chance she would ever hold this baby either. After her first three losses, Sybil had every test run that existed and no reason for her losses could be found. They had tried every type of intervention and none of them had worked.

"You don't know that'll happen again," Sybil calmly replied. "Women have their miracles all the time."

John's hand came up to rest on Anna's abdomen and he gave her a small smile.

"We have three miracles already, who says we can't get one more?" He whispered. Anna placed her hand over John's and nodded.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That evening, Anna curled up into John's strong arms and pressed her head into his chest. His fingers ran up and down the side of her arm and he could feel her breaths against his skin.

"We can't tell the children, yet. I think it's best we wait until we've made it to the second trimester and they have already been adopted," Anna said, lifting her head up to see John's face. He nodded in agreement. "If they find out before, they may fear we're trying to replace them. And also, if I lose the baby…..I don't want them to be sad."

"I agree, my darling."

"I do think we should tell our parents. Next week for Christmas, we can give them each an ultrasound that says something along the lines of Miracle M number 4."

"Miracle M?" John questioned. Anna perched herself up against John and nodded.

"All of our kids' names start with M, so I thought we should keep the tradition up and name this one something with an M." John brought his hand up to brush her fingers across her collar and smiled.

"I like that."

"Good," Anna agreed. "I'm sleepy." She melted herself back against John's frame and happily sighed.

"Then you and Baby M need to get some rest."

"Good night."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Mum, you've spoiled them," John said, as he helped his mother bring in all the presents from her car. "Santa hasn't even visited, yet."

"Santa? You do know that we…." Micah began, but John lifted his finger to stop him from saying anything further. The children had come to them not believing in Santa, but Anna had gotten Morgan pretty excited about the man in the red suit again and John was not going to let Micah ruin that for his little sister.

"Presents!" Morgan yelled, rushing past everyone to sit next to all of the new wrapped gifts under the tree. Her eyes glanced around the large pile and she bounced up and down on her knees in excitement.

"How about we let them each open one before dinner?" Elizabeth suggested. Milo nodded vigorously at John and Anna.

"Please, Mum and Dad? Please?" Milo asked. John reached over and ruffled his hair while smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yes," Anna agreed. "It would be cruel to make you look at all the gifts before supper and have you wait. Let your Grandma pick which ones you should open. Preferably ones that can be brought to the dinner table," Anna added to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked over to the large pile and quickly picked out three wrapped gifts and handed them to the children. The children happily dug into their gifts and thanked Elizabeth as they opened them.

After the presents were opened, they went to the table to eat dinner. Each of the kids were so excited about their other presents under the tree, that they spent the entire meal discussing what they thought may be in the gifts.

"I bet I got a princess dress," Morgan said.

"You asked Santa for a princess dress," John reminded her. "Santa doesn't come until tonight after you go to bed."

"But I asked for three princess dresses," Morgan countered. "One from Santa and I also asked Grandma and Grandaddy and Granny!"

"Oh, Santa wasn't aware of that," Anna nervously stated, glancing over at Elizabeth. She surely hoped between them all Morgan hadn't gotten any doubles of the dresses.

"Sure he was! He knows everything!"

"Morgan, Santa isn't…."

"Micah, eat your food," John cut in.

Since they had informed Micah that they wanted to adopt him, things had gotten slightly easier between him and Anna. Knowing he would be officially theirs and had a home, seemed to make him less moody. While he didn't actively seek out time to spend with Anna, he did get more involved at family dinners and didn't get as angry whenever she mentioned an idea. However, he did struggle with giving up the parenting role of his two younger siblings. Anna and John found themselves constantly reminding him that it wasn't his job, not anymore.

When dinner was finished, they went back to the living room to open presents. As predicted, the children were overly spoiled by Elizabeth. She had gotten them a new gaming system with all sorts of games to play.

"Now, that is for everyone. It's supposed to be good for families."

"This is awesome," Micah honestly replied. "Thanks, Gran!"

Morgan was already twirling around in her princess dress and Anna was glad to see that it wasn't like any of the ones they had gotten for her.

"It is getting late. It's time for bed," Anna told the three of them. All three kids groaned.

"Oh none of that! Tomorrow is Christmas! More presents. The quicker to bed, the quicker to presents!" John reminded them all. With that reminder, they all quickly gave Elizabeth a goodnight hug and ran to their bedrooms.

Elizabeth remained at the house while Anna and John got the children ready for bed. As they came back out to the living room, she could tell they were both already tired.

"Do you need help getting Santa gifts out?'

"No, I've already wrapped them. John just has to bring them down."

John pulled a present out from behind his back and handed it to his mother.

"This is a secret gift, just for you," he told her with a wink.

Elizabeth, who always loved surprised, quickly unwrapped the gift to find the ultrasound. Her eyes lit up and she glanced between the two of them to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"We aren't telling the children, yet. It's still early," Anna quickly stated. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around them both.

"Four grands! You're giving me four grands! I just can't believe it."

"Shh, now, remember it's a secret," John said. Elizabeth pulled back and pretended to zip her lips up with her fingers.

"I won't tell a soul. But I am so happy for you both!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

In regular tradition, Elise and Charles were at the Bates' House before the sun came up. With Morgan being excited about Santa's visit, they had to work extra fast to get all the presents under the tree before she woke up.

"Here," Anna said, handing them the envelope before they could even come inside.

"What's this about?" Charles questioned.

"Just open it," Anna stated pointedly. "And hurry, because it's cold."

Charles opened it and his eyes widened. He handed it over to Elsie, whose eyes immediately filled with tears. Charles wrapped his arms around Anna and held her close.

"Oh, my girl, my sweet girl," he murmured. "A baby."

"I know, but…but it's still early. So nothing is to be said in front of the kids, understood?"

"Yes," Elsie stated strongly, taking her turn to give Anna a hug.

-X-X-X-X-X-

The morning went off without a hitch. They were able to get everything under the tree before the children awoke. When the three came into the living room, their eyes were all filled with wonder.

After each gift, they were extremely grateful for all they received. Anna noted how this was the most enjoyable Christmas she had ever had. Watching the children open their gifts brought her so much joy.

Her joy, however, was cut short abruptly when Micah's hurt voice spoke up.

"You're having a baby?" He questioned. He was holding the ultrasound in his hand. Anna and John both paused what they were doing and glanced at Micah. At the same moment, Charles was frantically searching his pockets to see how it had fallen out.

Swallowing hard, Anna nodded. "We are. We….we didn't want to tell you three until I was further along and we knew the baby was going to be okay." John and Anna always wanted to be honest with the children and this was something they could no longer hide.

"So, you were waiting to see if you were going to have this baby before deciding if you'll actually keep us," Micah angrily stated. Anna and John's heads shook.

"No, it's not like that at all," John explained.

"A baby!" Morgan happily yelled, running up to Anna and asking to be held. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"No, you aren't!" Micah screamed. "They are going to get rid of us to have their baby!"

"Micah," Elsie tried to intervene.

"I hope you lose it," Micah sneered, before running off to his room. Anna fell back against the chair, but John's cheeks grew red with anger.

"Get back here!" He yelled at Micah. "You don't get to…." Anna paused him by putting her hand on his upper arm. John turned to face Anna and he could see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Just leave him be," Anna murmured. She handed Morgan over to John and then began to clean up the wrapping paper off the floor.

"Anna, how can we help?" Elsie worriedly asked. Anna shook her head, but wrapped her arms around Elsie.

"I've messed up, so badly. Now he'll never trust us again," Anna cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Shh, none of that, love. You have not. He'll come around. Don't let it ruin your Christmas, now, you hear?"

"I'll try."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"He can't just get away with saying that to you," John exclaimed. It was later that evening and they were curled up in their bed.

"He's hurting, John. He feels like his whole world has been pulled out from under him. We have to be patient," Anna replied. "We'll keep going on as though everything is normal and hopefully he'll see we have no plans on replacing him with the new baby. We have to make him feel safe."

"I'm still not okay with him talking to you like that."

"I know, me either. But I really think the best approach right now is understanding. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay, my darling. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

A contented sigh passed through Anna's lips as John's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his chest. He caressed her neck with his lips. Anna lifted her head up to give him better access, while her hand came up to the back of his neck, bringing him even closer.

"Good morning," Anna murmured. John turned her onto her back and caught her lips with his own, eliciting a happy moan from Anna.

"Good morning, my darling." His fingers curled around the edge of her shirt and lifted it just above her belly. Then he bent down and kissed her still flat abdomen. "Good morning, Baby M."

Anna chuckled, running her fingers through John's dark hair.

"A baby," Anna sighed. "We've made it to 9 weeks today. We've never made it to 9 weeks before," Anna reminded John. John's lips lingered against her belly for another second, before he glanced up at his wife and smiled.

"I know."

"Are you sure you're up for today?" Anna questioned John, as he inched himself back up next to her but kept his hand over her belly.

"I'm sure I can handle it," John replied.

"An entire morning with my dad?" Anna teased.

"The boys will be there. It'll be fine," John answered. Anna met John's eyes and she twisted her lips.

"I do wish Micah would open up with you again. I'm okay with him being angry with me, but you two always got along."

"Me too," John agreed. Since the discovery of the baby, Micah had become withdrawn from them both. It didn't matter what they did to try to show him they weren't planning on giving him up, he didn't seem to believe them.

"Perhaps today will help." Today they were off to get outfits for the adoption. Anna was sending her dad, the boys, and John out to get their outfits together and then she, her mum, John's mum, and Morgan were all going together.

"Either way, once the adoption comes and he sees we are going to adopt him, he'll come around then."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Milo, put that down!" John called across the aisle. Milo gave John a perplexed look, but did as he was told.

"I think a full suit is what the three of you need," Charles told his son in law. "Coat, tie, the works."

John glanced over to Micah who had squished up his nose unapprovingly at Charles suggestion and chuckled.

"I think we're going to go with just a nice shirt and tie."

"Do we all have to match?" Micah questioned with a loud sigh. "We're not babies."

"No, we don't have to match," John quickly replied, "But we do have to coordinate."

"Fine," Micah said, rolling his eyes. "What about this?" Micah pulled up a navy tie with stripes on it.

"That's nice. Why don't you pick out a shirt that you think would go well with it?"

Micah began to look through the shirts and Milo followed behind him, leaving Charles and John alone for a brief moment. Charles stood up straight and cleared his throat, causing John to turn to face him.

"I…." Charles stumbled, before shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. "You've been good for my Anna," Charles told John. "You make her happy and that's all I could ever wish for."

John stood back some, surprised to hear such a complement from the man who usually ignored his existence.

"Thank you, Charles. I love her very much."

"I know you do. And I know you love these children."

"I do," John agreed. "Thank you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I'm not quite sure a pink princess dress is the best option," Anna said. She led Morgan down another aisle of the store and tried to find a nice dress for her to wear at the adoption ceremony.

"Can it be pink?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth answered for Anna. Anna pursed her lips together, but decided not to argue. If Morgan wanted pink, they would do pink. Elsie helped Anna pick some of the dresses while Elizabeth and Morgan looked down a different aisle.

"Mummy! Mummy! I need to go to the potty!" Morgan yelled. Anna stepped around the corner and saw Morgan bouncing from heel to heel.

"Here, I'll stay with the dresses," Elizabeth offered.

"I'll come with you. I also need to go," Elsie told Anna.

Anna, Elsie, and Morgan rushed to the bathroom. Morgan ran into the first stall and then Anna offered her mother to go into the other one.

"No, you first. You have a pregnant bladder now," Elsie told her with a wink.

Morgan stepped out of the bathroom. Elsie led her to the sink to help her wash her hands.

"I'm going to look so pretty in my pink dress," Morgan said in a sing-song voice.

"You are," Elsie agreed.

"Mum?" Anna's shaky voice called through the stall door. "Mum?" Elsie walked over to her daughter's door.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will…will you take Morgan back to Elizabeth and then come back here, please?" Elsie's heart fell in her chest at the sadness she could hear in her daughter's voice.

"Anna…. love, are…"

"Please, just take her to Elizabeth."

Elise sighed, but did as she was asked. She quickly took the small girl back to Elizabeth and then came back into the bathroom to find Anna at the sink, splashing water on her face. Her lower lip was trembling and her shoulders were shaking.

"Mum," Anna cried, wrapping her arms around Elsie and burying her face into her neck.

"Are you bleeding?" Elsie carefully asked her daughter. Anna nodded against Elsie. Elsie placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and lifted her up. "Now, bleeding doesn't automatically mean you are losing the baby. It could be a multitude of things." Anna nodded, but her chest tightened.

"Will…will you take Morgan home? I….I need to call John and Sybil and…." Anna's voice hitched. Elsie grabbed Anna's hands into her own and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry one bit about Morgan. We have her. Your dad will get the boys. You just take care of yourself and call me when you know something." Anna bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

"Okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Anna!" John breathed, walking into the patient room at Sybil's practice. Thankfully, she was able to fit Anna in between patients. Anna was sitting on the edge of the small seat with the paper robe already over her. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was terribly shaking against the paper.

Upon meeting John's eyes, she broke and her head shook.

"Has….has she done the ultrasound yet?" John questioned. He rushed to Anna's side and Anna shook her head again.

"No, but….but I started getting those terrible cramps like before and then…." Anna's words were broken by a loud sob. She covered her face with her hands. John wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"I've lost it. It….it was just like the other times. I just know it."

"Shh," John murmured as he felt his own eyes filling with tears. "You don't know anything, yet."

"I do, John. I've lost the baby. I….I can't do it. I'm not able to have a baby," Anna bitterly cried.

"My darling," he soothed, unsure of what else to say. Even though they had both tried to guard their heart when it came to this pregnancy, it hadn't helped. The hope had been there like it always was and once again that hope had been ripped away.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Are we spending the night?" Milo asked his grandparents. They had ordered in pizza and were allowing the kids to eat in front of the television. Elsie nodded at Milo, who excitedly yelped in return.

"Yay!" Morgan added in. "Do we get to stay up late watching movies?"

"Maybe," Charles told her with a wink. Although, he knew that she would be asleep within the hour. Morgan never made it past nine pm. Morgan giggled and went to sit down next to Milo on the floor. Micah, however, was uncharacteristically quiet sitting on the other side of the couch. He had barely touched his food and was fidgeting with the edge of one of the decorative pillows.

"Micah, do you not like the pizza?" Elsie questioned.

"It's fine," Micah replied. Then he glanced down at his fingers and took in a deep breath, before glancing back up at both Charles and Elsie. "Did….did Anna lose the baby?"

Charles and Elsie met eyes and then turned to Micah with solemn eyes.

"She did, Micah," Elsie replied. Micah's eyes fell back to his hands and he twisted his lips.

Then he whispered, "I…I didn't really want her to lose it."

"We know that Micah, why don't you come to the back porch and talk with me?" Charles offered to him.

Charles and Micah left Elsie, Morgan, and Milo watching the film. When they reached the back porch, Micah set down on the large swing and began to pick at a hole in his jeans. Charles took a seat across from him and leaned forward.

"Has Anna told you about her past?" Charles questioned the young boy. Micah kept his eyes down, but shook his head. "So you don't know that your granny and I adopted her when she was twelve years old?" At these words Micah looked up.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes, we did. Your mum….or, I guess Anna, as you like to call her, she grew up in foster care, too. She came to us at twelve years old. She had been to many homes before ours. It took her a while to trust us."

"Why didn't she tell us that?"

"Your m….Anna, she didn't want this to be about her. She wanted to make sure all of the focus was on you, your brother, and your sister," Charles explained to Micah. "She and John love you very much. This baby, it….it wasn't going to replace you. Anna understands your anger, Micah. She knows how hard it is to trust people after so many people have let you down. But Anna and John aren't those people. Granny, Grandma, and I are not either. All of us just want what is best for you."

"She….she's going to hate me now," Micah cried, looking away from Charles' eyes.

"No, never," Charles promised. "What happened was not your fault."

"But I wished it and now it happened," Micah added.

"My boy, you do not have that type of power. I assure you, neither Anna nor John blame you. You guys will probably stay here for a few days so Anna can rest, but they want you home. They want in their lives. They will never give up on you. That's a promise that I swear will never be broken."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Standing right outside of their bedroom door, John took a moment to compose himself. He had been hit harder by the loss than he had expected he would. For some reason, he thought this was going to be their fourth miracle. That Anna would get the baby she had so desperately wanted. His heart ached for himself and his wife. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to fix this hole in his wife's heart.

He finally opened the door and saw Anna curled up away from him. He walked over to sit next to her and offered her a small smile.

"I brought you some tea," he murmured, placing the cup on the bedside table next to Anna. Anna reached her arm out to grab John and motioned for him to lay down in front of her. He turned so he could face her and brushed a stray hair off her swollen cheek.

"I feel so…..selfish," Anna cried. John's brows furrowed.

"Selfish?" Anna nodded, chewing on the edge of her lip.

"Here we have three beautiful children that we are about to adopt and all I can think about is how I'll never have a baby," Anna confessed. "I love Micah, Milo, and Morgan so much, John and I am so grateful for them, but I wanted this baby, too." A harsh sob broke through Anna's lips and John felt his heart shatter in his chest.

"My darling," John confidently began, "You are not selfish for wanting this baby or for wanting _a_ baby. There is not a limit of love in your heart. I wish I could promise you that one day you would have the baby you so desperately yearn for. It breaks my heart that I cannot give you that."

Anna inched closer to John and allowed him to hold her cradled against his chest.

"I really, really wanted this baby," Anna sobbed. John wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I know, my darling, I know."

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_They asked her to sit down on the couch and Anna's heart fell in her chest. This was it. The Carsons were going to tell her that they enjoyed her being with them, but it was time for her to move on. For the first time in her life, Anna had found a place where she felt safe, loved, secure and it was about to be pulled away from her in an instant. _

_ She blinked hard and tried to hold back the tears. The Carsons were good people. She had to be strong. This was how it always went. _

_ "It's okay," Anna bravely started, sitting up straight. A heaviness, however, formed in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to leave. _

_ "What's okay, my dear?" Elsie calmly asked. _

_ "I…I know what this is about," Anna said. "It's time for me to leave….to go somewhere else." Both Charles and Elsie looked at one another, before turning back to Anna and shaking their heads. _

_ "No, Anna, that's not what this is about," Charles informed her. _

_ "It's not?" Hope stemmed up within her bones and Anna felt relief. She wouldn't have to leave these foster parents, not now anyway. _

_ "No."_

_ "Good, because I like it here," Anna sincerely told them. At that, they both smiled. _

_ "Good," Elsie began, "Because, well, we'd like to adopt you, Anna." Anna turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. Had she heard them right?_

_ "Yes, if you'd like us to. We'd like the three of us to be a proper family," Charles slowly stated. _

_ "And I'd be a Carson? I'd be yours? You'd be my mum and you'd be my dad, forever?" Anna carefully asked, sure this was all a dream._

_ "Yes, love, if that's what you want, because we want it, so very much," Elsie replied. _

_ "Yes, very much so, Anna," Charles agreed. _

_ Anna jumped up from the couch and ran over to them both, wrapping her arms around their necks and holding them close. _

_ "Forever?" She asked again, making sure she heard them correctly. _

_ "Forever," Charles promised. _

_ "Yes, I want this. I want you to be my mum and my dad, forever."_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Daddy!" Morgan happily exclaimed, running into the house and jumping up into John's arms. He held her close and gave her a hug. "I missed you," Morgan continued.

"I missed you, too," he told her. Micah, Milo, and Charles came in a few moments later. He set Morgan down and glanced at all three children. "How about you go watch television while I talk to your grandpa for a minute? Something quiet. Your mum is resting."

The three children did as they were told and walked into the living room. John invited Carson to follow him into the sitting room.

"We would have happily kept the kids for longer if you needed us to," Charles said to his son-in-law.

"I know and we're grateful for that, truly. But Anna wanted the children home. They've never been apart from us since we got them. So one night was enough for her."

"She was always stubborn," Charles lightheartedly stated, before his face fell. "How is she?"

"She's doing as well as to be expected," John honestly answered. "I think she's given up hope on ever having a baby and she's heartbroken, but feeling selfish over it. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too," Charles replied. "How are you holding up?"

John sighed and shuffled slightly on his feet. "I'm doing okay. I am sad we lost this baby, but I never had that deep desire for a baby like Anna has. I know she'll come to terms with this and she loves the children so much. They'll help her come through this."

"Yes," Charles agreed. "She's already a wonderful mother."

"She is," John replied.

"I…I wanted to say a word about Micah," Charles began. "He…he blames himself for what happened and is sure you both will hate him, Anna especially."

"That couldn't be the farthest from the truth," John quickly answered.

"I know that and I told him, as much, but I think he'll need to hear that from the both of you," Charles stated.

"Of course. Thank you, Charles."

Charles tipped his head, before ducking out of the house. John headed over into the living room and Morgan nearly jumped into his lap when he sat down.

"Is Mummy feeling better?" John nodded.

"A bit. We're going to let her rest right now, though, okay?"

"She lost the baby? I'm not going to be a big sister anymore?" The innocent words of the little girl brought fresh tears to John's eyes. He reached his hand up and brushed a stray dark curl off her cheek.

"No, not anymore sweetheart," John quietly replied.

"Should I draw Mummy a picture? Will it make her feel better?" John offered Morgan a small smile.

"I think she'd love that."

Morgan bounced off his lap and ran to the little art center Anna had put together for the kids.

"Milo, why don't you make a card for your mum, too. She'd like that," John said to Milo. Milo nodded and joined Morgan.

John's eyes fell to Micah who was sitting quietly at the edge of the couch. He inched closer to Micah and glanced down at his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John began. Micah shook his head.

"I didn't want this to happen, not really," Micah whispered.

"I know," John replied. "You were angry and sad. Sometimes when we're upset, words we shouldn't say come out. While I don't like what you said and it was very hurtful, we don't blame you in any way for saying it or for what happened."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. We do need to watch our words, though, in the future. Anna loves you. She doesn't want to hurt you, so you shouldn't say things to hurt her."

Micah nodded. "I know. Can…can I talk to her? I'd like to apologize to her."

"Absolutely."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna sat herself up in her bed and tried to make herself look as presentable as possible. She had spent the better part of the morning crying in self-pity. Her eyes were bloodshot and hair a mess. The last thing she wanted to do was frighten Micah when he came in to talk to her. John had moved a chair next to the bed for Micah to sit in. Anna had said she could go out in the living room to speak with him, but John nixed that idea. As soon as the other children saw her, Anna wouldn't get anymore peace and John knew she still needed some time to herself to heal both emotionally and physically.

A knock came at the door and Anna double checked her face in the mirror, before calling out, "Come in."

Micah kept his head down low and walked into their bedroom. When he took a seat in the chair, he kept his eyes on his hands.

"John said you wanted to talk to me?" Anna started for him. Micah nodded. As he looked up, Anna saw tears falling down his cheeks. "Oh, Micah, darling, don't cry."

"I'm….I'm so sorry. I…I know you're so angry with me and I….I don't blame you."

"Micah, I'm not…."

"Please keep Milo and Morgan, they love you both so much. They are happy here. Don't send them away because of me. I understand that you hate me and don't want me anymore…."

"Micah stop," Anna firmly stated, grabbing his hands into her own. "Look at me," she stated. "I do not hate you, not one bit. John and I want to adopt you. We want you, your brother, and your sister. We love all of you."

"But the baby….I….."

"I know. It wasn't nice what you said, but you didn't mean it, not really. I know what it feels like to be in your shoes. I understand that hurt and that uncertainty."

"Yeah, Grandpa told me that you were in foster care, too," Micah replied. Anna shook her head and chuckled.

"He did, did he? He's not very good at keeping secrets, that one," Anna teased.

"I'm sorry," Micah quietly said. "I'm sorry you lost your baby."

"Me too," Anna solemnly replied. "I really loved it. But I love you just the same. My love for it was no stronger than my love for you and your siblings is. It might even be stronger for the three of you. No one and I mean, no one, can ever replace that. John and I want to be your parents, forever."

"And ever? You won't change your minds?"

"Absolutely not. You'll be stuck with us. With John's silly made up songs about nothing and my insistence of family game night every week."

Micah let out the first genuine smile to Anna and nodded. "I'd like that. To be yours, forever. And….well, can I call you Mum now?"

Anna's heart nearly burst.

"Yes, nothing could make me happier to hear."

"Thanks, Mum."

**_To be continued..._**

**_I think there is only one more part to this story to go. Thank you for reading! _**


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the end. Thank you for reading! _

**Chapter 12**

"Hey! Hey! Patience!" Anna called out, as the children rushed down the hallway and out the door to help the Grandma Bates get the Christmas presents out of her car. It had been eleven months that they had officially been a family. This was their first official family Christmas and it seemed as though everyone had gone more overboard than usual.

When they had asked the children to write their Christmas wish lists for Santa, they were shocked to see so many wishes on their list. But Anna saw it as a sign that they felt like they belonged and could ask for things. It made her happy to know they saw themselves as theirs.

Holding a load of gifts, he stepped by Anna and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"Happy Christmas Eve," he murmured. Anna brought her hand up to the nape of his neck and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she replied.

"Eww," Milo said.

"Yes, eww," Morgan added. John and Anna laughed, before pressing their lips together to elicit more ewws from the children.

"It just means they love each other," Micah explained. "But can you do it not in front of the door? These presents are heavy."

John and Anna moved to the side and let the children put their presents under the tree. As with their new tradition, Elizabeth Bates chose a gift for each child to open before dinner. Then they sat down to eat their Christmas Eve dinner. When dinner was over, Milo read a Christmas poem to the family.

** "Winter Time" by **Robert Louis Stevenson

_Late lies the wintry sun a-bed,  
A frosty, fiery sleepy-head;  
Blinks but an hour or two; and then,  
A blood-red orange, sets again._

_Before the stars have left the skies,  
At morning in the dark I rise;  
And shivering in my nakedness,  
By the cold candle, bathe and dress._

_Close by the jolly fire I sit  
To warm my frozen bones a bit;  
Or with a reindeer-sled, explore  
The colder countries round the door._

_When to go out, my nurse doth wrap  
Me in my comforter and cap;  
The cold wind burns my face, and blows  
Its frosty pepper up my nose._

_Black are my steps on silver sod;  
Thick blows my frosty breath abroad;  
And tree and house, and hill and lake,  
Are frosted like a wedding-cake._

"Beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Milo had been practicing all week. Once they had determined what had been impeding his learning, they were able to get him the help he needed. Now he was absolutely blooming in school.

"Can we open presents now?" Morgan innocently asked.

"Yes," John answered. All three children went to the tree. "But one at a time! We want to be able to see what you got!"

Anna's cellphone began to ring and all three children moaned. Anna lifted her finger to tell them it would just be a moment. She got up and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello?" She curiously asked. Who would be calling them on Christmas Eve night?

"Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry to be calling you on Christmas Eve night, but this is somewhat of an unusual situation."

"Who is this?"

"Margaret Jones from the Agency."

"Oh," Anna replied. "We….we already adopted our three children and said we weren't going to foster anymore." It was something they had discussed. For the sake of the children's stability, they knew they needed to focus on them. Even though they were growing well, they still had abandonment issues they needed to work through.

"I know," Margaret responded. "This is different. This is a unique case. The biological mother of Micah, Milo, and Morgan contacted us this morning."

Anna's heart dropped. No, she thought, she couldn't take them back.

"What….what does she want?"

"She had baby, Mrs. Bates. Two days ago. She knows she can't take care of him and wants to put him up for adoption. She wanted to know if you and Mr. Bates would want to take him in, to adopt him."

Anna felt tears filling her eyes. "A baby? He's their brother?"

"Yes."

Walking around the corner, Anna motioned for John to come over to her. Upon seeing Anna's tears, John brushed his hand across Anna's cheek.

"What's the matter, my darling?"

"A baby," she whispered, her lower lip trembling with joy. "She had a baby and wants us to have it!"

"Who had a baby?" John questioned, confused. Anna quickly and quietly explained the situation.

"Oh my god!" John happily breathed.

"So is that a yes?" Anna hopefully asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Yes," Anna quickly said into the phone. "We want him."

"Great, we'll be bringing him over within the hour."

Anna clicked off the phone and fell into John's arms.

"A baby," Anna murmured against his chest. "A baby boy. Their sibling."

John brought his arms up around her back and held her close.

Then Anna sat up.

"We don't have anything! You'll have to dig the crib out of the garage. And we need diapers and…it's Christmas Eve! Nothing will be open!"

"Shh, they'll bring us what we need for tonight and we'll figure out the rest in the morning. Once the children have opened their gifts and gone to bed, I'll set up the crib in our room."

"Oh John! A baby!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had taken longer for the baby to arrive than they were originally told. Anna and John told the children about the baby that was coming and explained how he was their sibling. All three were ecstatic. Micah seemed to be the most excited, but not for himself. He seemed to be excited for his parents.

They sent the kids to bed and Elizabeth left to let them have their first moments with the baby by themselves.

"But I will be by tomorrow to meet him," she added. They kissed her goodbye and John went straight to getting the crib parts out of the garage.

When the baby arrived, he had just enough clothes, diapers, and formula to last for a few days. The moment the small boy was placed within Anna's arms, she knew he belonged to them. There was a sense of completeness that filled her frame.

"What's his name?" Anna questioned the caseworker.

"He doesn't have one. That's for you two to decide."

The caseworker left them alone. John walked up behind Anna and placed his hands on Anna's elbows.

"He's beautiful."

"He's ours."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John and Anna decided not to give her parents a heads up about the baby. They decided he would be the best Christmas surprise.

"Hey, hey," Anna soothed, as the small boy wailed in her arms. She bounced him up and down and pulled him up to her chest, pressing a kiss against his temple. The tiny baby cuddled against her shoulder and fell asleep.

"You're a natural," John whispered into her ear. He scooted closer to her on the bed and rested his hand on the baby's back.

"We're complete, John. We have four children. I….I can't believe it. Two years ago I didn't believe we'd ever have any. And now we have four."

"I know," John agreed with a smile. "And they are all wonderful."

"They are."

"You should put him down and get some rest. Your parents will be here in a few hours and then the children will be up, anxious to see what Santa has brought."

"I'm not sure I can sleep," Anna explained. "I don't want to let him go."

"He's not going anywhere, my darling. Get some rest."

Anna sighed, but obliged. She placed the baby into the crib next to their bed. Her hand lingered on his small chest and she still couldn't believe he would be officially theirs.

-X-X-X-X-X-

When her parents arrived bright and early, John didn't wake Anna or the new baby. He rushed downstairs to help them unload their gifts.

"Where's Anna?" Elsie questioned.

"She had a long night. She's still asleep. I'll wait to wake her when the kids awake."

John went to check on the children and Morgan was the first one up. She was already standing at her doorway with her hair a curly mess around her sweet face.

"Did Santa come?" John bent down to her level and smiled.

"He did. Now, don't tell Granny or Grandpa about the baby yet. It's a surprise."

Morgan placed her finger over her lips and winked. "I won't."

Morgan then proceeded to go and wake up her brothers and also remind them not to say anything about the baby. The three of them quickly went down the hallway to meet their grandparents and to see what was all under the tree. John took the opportunity to go and wake Anna.

She was in a deep sleep, with her hand under her cheek. John hated to wake her, but she would be upset if she missed any of the Christmas morning activities. He gently rubbed her back and bent over to whisper into her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Anna slowly turned onto her back and smiled.

"I had the most wonderful dream," Anna told him. "The agency called and…." At that, the baby started to cry. Anna's eyes widened and she laughed. "It wasn't a dream."

"No," John assured her. "It wasn't." John walked over to the crib and lifted the baby boy into his strong arms, before placing him into Anna's. "Now, let's go introduce him to his brothers, sister, and grandparents."

Anna's smile grew. She slowly got up and adjusted the baby within her arms. With careful steps, she walked into the living room. Upon seeing Anna, Morgan jumped up and pointed.

"Surprise! Granny and Grandpa! We got a brother!"

Charles and Elsie both followed Morgan's hand and they both gasped when they saw the small baby in Anna's arms.

"What…..? Anna?" Elsie started, confused. They both walked over to Anna and John.

"We got him last night," Anna explained. "He's their brother. Their mother had him two days ago. She wanted us to have him."

"Oh my! How wonderful," Charles exclaimed. "A boy?"

"Yes," Anna stated. "Max. Maxwell Carson Bates."

Charles' eyes watered. "Carson?"

"Of course," Anna explained. "We wanted to name him after my parents who gave me the world."

"Can I hold him?" Elsie asked. Anna nodded and handed the baby over to her mother. Elsie nearly burst. A fourth grandchild. Her daughter finally got the baby she always wanted.

"I'm a big sister now!" Morgan stated, jumping in between them. John swooped her up and cuddled her close.

"You are!"

"I'm just glad it's a boy," Milo said. "One sister is plenty."

"Hey now," Anna teased to him.

"A sister would have been fine," Micah stated, moving over to glance down at his new brother. "But Max is cool." Anna and John both chuckled.

"He is," John agreed. "Why don't we go sit down so the children can meet him properly and then we'll do presents?"

They went back to the living room and Elsie handed Max to Charles so he could meet his new grandson. Then he let each of the children come by and helped them know how to hold their new brother. The children didn't ask for much time, because there _were_ presents to open and they _were_ children who wanted to know what was under the tree.

As the children finished opening their gifts, Anna sat against John's chest and cuddled their baby, Max, against her chest.

"Best Christmas ever?" John asked.

"Best Christmas ever."

**_The End. _**


End file.
